


Among the Asters

by Apolloclover



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Helps Dean, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Human Castiel, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sad Ending, Sassy Dean, Self-Sacrificing Dean, many supernatural characters not listed but are still in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunger Games were a real son of a bitch even before Sammy got called at the reaping. After Dean volunteers he is swung into a whirlwind of unwanted fame and the very wonderful prospect of killing other children. Once he gets into the games though he learns just how twisted these games are. He just thanked god for his mysterious guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaping and Preparation for the games

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, updates are spotty but I always put the up as soon as they are finished and edited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean volunteers and makes allies.

Dean sat down and stared at his hands in shock. He heard Tessa distantly reading the words of the next victim. Dean looked at the girl, his brain tugging at him to remember who she was. Her blonde hair was in ringlets and her face a stone mask, she couldn’t have been more than sixteen.

“Tributes, shake hands,” Tessa’s voice was clear enough. Dean finally looked the girl in the eye and it snapped into place. _Crap, not Jo._ He held out his hand and smiled at his friend sadly.

“Lighten up Dean, at least we have an ally in each other,” she whispered so Tessa wouldn’t hear. He smiled a real smile, at least someone found this amusing.

“I announce district twelve tributes, Dean Winchester and Joanna Beth Harvelle.” Tessa turned around and made a shooing motion, time to go. The peacekeepers began to herd them in the direction of the rooms where they would say goodbye to their family. Dean knew he had very few people who would want to see him. There was only three slots anyways for visitors so at least he wouldn’t seem pathetic. He was just hoping that Sam at least showed up, his dad most likely would just shake his head in disappointment.

The peacekeeper opened up the door and showed him into the room, “your first visitor will be here in a minute.” Dean looked around the small room, taking in his surroundings. It was bare with bars on the windows. The only furniture was a long sofa with a cheap plastic chair across from it. He sat down.

He heard the door open up, “Dean,” whispered a soft voice. Definitely not Sam. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he turned his head to see Ms. Harvelle.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you want to see Jo?” Dean asked in surprise.

She glared at him, “Heaven forbid I wanted to see you Dean you dumbass,” then she added as an afterthought, “also Ash is visiting her.”

Dean laughed before he realized the situation he was in. Sitting up straight he crossed his arms, “I’m assuming you want me to protect Jo? Make sure nothing bad happens to her and whatnot.”

She snorted “Easy there moron, we both know you would do it anyways.” Dean relaxed, of course, she knew. Not even he was cruel enough to leave his friend hanging.

“I was going to tell you to look out for yourself as well,” that was startling. Dean gaped at her serious face, realizing that she wasn’t bluffing. He felt a warmth fill him as he stared at the closest thing he had to a mother.

“All right then,” his mouth felt dry.

“All right then.” Dean knew she was out of words. They sat there silently for a bit before the peacekeeper came in.

“All right, next visitor.”

Ellen stood up and hugged Dean softly, “watch yourself, boy.” He nodded.

As she was escorted out of the room a small boy ran in and punched Dean in the gut, “ouch Sammy. What the hell?”

Sam was breathing heavily and glaring at Dean, “why did you volunteer?” He punched Dean in the gut again. “Do you think me too weak for the games? Why would you want to sacrifice yourself?” Sam sat down and put his head in his hands, “You basically sold your soul for me not to go into the games.”

Dean rolled his eyes, of course, Sam would be dramatic. “Sam, you are fourteen years old. Even if you survived the games you would be traumatized.”

Sam looked up at Dean with sad eyes, “you are eighteen, that is still an age to be traumatized at.”

“Sam, you know me. I have dealt with much worse than a bunch of teenagers trying to stab me.” He sat down next to Sam and nudged his shoulder, “just think of all the pie the capitol has. Maybe when I win I can bring you some.”

Sam glared at him again, “I hate pie.”

“More for me then I guess.” The peacekeeper came in and Dean began to panic. He grabbed him close and whispered hurriedly in his brother’s ear. “Sam be careful, please. Remember, don’t go hunting alone, don’t kill dad please.” Sam opened his mouth to protest, “yes Sam, even when he spends all the food money on booze.”

Sam nodded, “only if you come back safe, though. Okay?” Dean made no promises but he pushed Sam to the peacekeeper. “Wait,” pleaded Sam and he fought his way to Dean, pressing a box in his hand. “Wear this. As your token.” Dean didn’t get a chance to look at it before the peacekeepers grabbed Sam and dragged him out.

“Bye Sam!” Dean shouted as the peacekeeper closed the door on his face. Dean was alone. Dean was alone and he doubted he would ever get a chance to see Sam again. He shoved the package into his pocket before the door opened again. This time John was standing there.

“Dad?” Dean’s mouth felt dry, “Dad what are you doing here?”

John looked as confused as Dean felt. “Why wouldn’t I come here? I gave you my lucky bullet and I need it back.” John snorted, “I doubt that it is too lucky, though.”

Dean should have suspected as much. His dad was obsessed with the colt, he probably would keep the bloody thing until he died. His foolish quest to kill Azazel would be the death of him. The council was too well guarded.

He reached into his pocket to fish around for the metal cylinder. Grabbing it he threw it at his dad. “If that is all then you can go.” John caught it deftly and nodded.

“Do you have any money on you by any chance? I spent all my wages on that new reaping suit for Sam. Dean shook his head and John nodded, “well I guess this is goodbye.” John stood up and walked to the door. He looked back, “do me a favor?” Dean looked up at him. “Don’t get yourself killed.” He nodded and his father left the room.

Dean could hear Ellen crying in the room next to him, with Jo muttering reassurances. The peacekeeper came into his room, “Dean Winchester. The train has arrived.” He stood up to follow the Peacekeeper out. He hadn’t cried at all since the initial reaping. Not when he had seen Ellen telling her daughter’s competition to watch out for himself. Not when his brother came in and said goodbye for the last time. Not when his dad had found a bullet more important than his own son. He vowed not to cry at all during this whole ordeal.

The capital would only find that entertaining.

_--_+_--_

“Dean ya idjit, it you don’t eat anything I will personally shove food down your throat. There is no point in starving yourself to death.” Dean glared at Bobby holding out a plate of salad for him to eat. When the old man had arrived on the train announcing that he was going to keep their asses alive. Also, he was going to kill them if they died in the games. Then he tried to make Dean eat vegetables

“Bobby, both Dean and I have tried to explain. Making him eat salad is like making him eat poop. Get him some meat.” Dean nodded appreciatively in Jo’s direction.

“You need to eat something healthier to get yourself into shape. Those careers are the depictions of health.”

“You won’t even let me see them,” protested Dean, “how am I supposed to know you are not pulling my leg?”

Bobby glared at him, “you eat this salad and I will let you watch the reaping, okay?”

Dean glared at him. “Turn it on and by the time we are done watching the salad will be gone.”

Bobby seemed to think it over, “deal.” He passed the salad with a fork and went over to the television. “Play reaping.”

A smooth voice replied, “reaping playing.” The screen lit up to show a black man reading out the names for district one. Dean ate two bites of the lettuce each time a name was called. A couple of people stood out to him.

The careers from districts one and two looked like big competition, emphasis on big. The district one man, Michael, had black hair and dark eyes. The man from district two, Lucifer, had sandy hair and an air of mischief.

The two tributes from district three appeared to be a team all ready. The Malaysian male and perky redhead seemed to share a look before being led off the stage. Charlie and Kevin would probably be the team to beat, seeing as they were from a district that bred geniuses.

District four had a boy with dark hair and blue eyes that seemed to watch Dean through the screen. He didn’t seem as excited as the other careers were for the game. He seemed calm, though, sure of himself.

Lastly was a boy from district eleven. He seemed bored if anything. The boy, Gabriel, had looked almost amused when his female counterpart, Anael, tried to shake his hand. He mouthed something to her that made her started cackling as she left the stage.

Dean looked at himself on the television in horror as he volunteered to take Sam’s place. “Geez, was I really that desperate looking?” He asked Jo.

“I don’t think you want me to answer that question.” Dean threw his fork at her and glared at his last bite of lettuce. He used his fingers to shove the last bit into his mouth. “I feel like someone should take a picture,” Jo giggled, “Dean Winchester eating a salad.” Why did he throw that fork so soon?

“Get to sleep,” muttered Bobby. “We reach the capitol tomorrow.”

_--_+_--_

“We could make him walk out naked,” suggested the woman to his stylist, “I’m sure many people would appreciate it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Nobody wants to see him naked. That is just child pornography.”

“But he is eighteen.”

“I. Said. No.”

Dean felt all tingly from being plucked, waxed and scrubbed for an hour. His designer, Crowley, had been arguing with Jo’s stylist on how to present them. He was strongly on the other man’s side. No way was he going to wave his junk on live television purely for sponsors.

“I have an idea,” Crowley stated, “district twelve is coal and coal keeps our fires burning like the fires of hell. Why don’t you make him look like he went through hell?”

“His clothes could have burnt off in hell,” suggested the woman.

“No!” Dean and Crowley scolded her simultaneously.

They ended up with Dean in tight leather pants, combat boots with no top as a compromise. His hair styled in spikes. Jo was in relatively the same outfit but with a black leather crop top. Jo’s hair was pin straight and had kohl lining her eyes.

“They look hot,” admitted the woman reluctantly as Crowley put them on to their chariot.

“Well, let us hope that they keep up with the other tributes. The careers this year look as attractive as all hell.”

Dean looked around at the other tributes. The district three people looked ridiculous, they were dressed up in suits and glasses with a bunch of gadgets sticking out of their pockets. District seven was painted like a tree. For some reason district four had wings.

Jo noticed as well, “what is up with the wings?” She whispered non-discreetly.

“I have not the slightest clue. You should go ask.” He teased. She sat up straight, taking him for literal. She started walking in their direction. “Jo wait,” Dean hissed.

“What is up with the wings?” Jo asked before he could reach her. The girl that she was behind turned around and tilted her head.

“Sorry, who are you?”

“Jo, you?”

“Hannah,” she stuck out her hand, staring at Jo intensely. Her dark brown hair surrounded her face in loose curls paired with innocent blue eyes.

Jo shook her hand and asked again, “what is with the wings?”

It wasn’t Hannah who answered her but a deep voice. “We are meant to be angel fish,” his voice rumbled. The sound reminding Dean of thunder. He turned to look.

The voice belonged to the other tribute who seemed to be returning from speaking with the other careers. He was about the same size as Dean so that meant he towered over Jo. “Hello, my name is-” His voice was drowned out by the announcers calling for the lineup.

“Sorry Hannah, got to go.” Dean grabbed Jo and dragged her over to the chariot. Making nice with a career like that cocky asshole did not interest him in the slightest.

“Ouch Dean, what the hell?” Jo demanded but he ignored her, staring straight forward.

“Let us just please get through today Jo. We can make buddies in the training room.”

_--_+_--_

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m sorry, you want for me to what?”

“You heard me. No weapons for you Dean. I already know that you are good with a knife and a knife skill can extend to a sword. If you don’t believe in your skills in swordplay then practice with Jo privately.” Bobby took a sip of beer and continued, “you are good at hand to hand combat and don’t even try to deny it. You wrestled with Jo on the train ride here while you thought I was asleep.”

Dean crossed his arms, “what do you expect for me to do if I can’t do anything combative?”

“You are going to work on skills for survival. Also, if at all and option see if there is an option on making weapons.” Dean nodded.

“What about me?” Jo piped up. She had been leaning against the wall of the elevator they were in throughout the whole exchange.

“Excellent thing that you asked, I want you to make friends and work on distance weapons. Okay?” Jo looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he seemed to catch the meaning, “You are much more likable than Princess grumpy over there,” Dean growled in a challenge but Bobby ignored him, “and you need to look as if you have things to learn. People overlook the people who need to figure things out as weak. If they don’t even see Dean working on fighting they will either assume that he is too weak or too skilled or just another district twelve moron.”

“You don’t want me to seem like a moron?”

“I want you to look like an ally. Strong but not so strong that they can’t be taken down. We need to play these games smart. Michael and Lucifer, if they team up you two are going to want to be forgettable.”

Dean nodded as the doors opened up, “So she seems mediocre and I seem like a dunce.”

Bobby smiled and slapped his back, “atta boy.”

Jo wrapped her arm around Dean’s shoulder and he glared back at her. “Awe, don’t cry Dean. Who knows, maybe you have a secret talent nobody knows about. You could be the best knot tyer in the world.”

Turns out he wasn’t. He was also absolutely horrible at trying to be unnoticeable. It was halfway into his fire building training session when the redhead, Charlie, over to talk to him. “Heya Dean. You know me?”

He dropped the sticks that he had been rubbing together aimlessly. “Holy shit Charlie put a bell on you.”

She smiled widely, “I’ll take that as a yes.” She crossed her legs, “you are doing that wrong you know.”

Dean raised his eyebrow and gestured to the wood, “gee, where would you get that idea?”

She rolled her eyes, “okay smarty pants. I’m trying to help you out.”

If she hadn’t put him on edge before, he definitely was now. “Why would you try to help somebody if they are supposedly looking to kill you? Someone, who you also coincidently want to kill?”

The other girl looked at her hands sadly, “just because I might have to doesn’t mean I want to you know.” She reached for the sticks, “try moving the sticks up and down as you rub them together, all right?” She held his hands and moved them slowly, “like this.”

Dean swallowed slowly, “look if you are trying to use womanly charms to make me soft for you then it is not gonna work.” He felt awkward just saying that.

She just laughed, “what? You think because you have the prettiest face here people are going to just throw themselves at you?”

“No, I think that because I am halfway pleasant to look at that people who are as smart as you would feign a love interest and that I would fall for it because a pretty face can attract anything.” He looked at the amused expression.

“People like you would be called paranoid where I am from.” She gestured for him to look down with her eyes, “check it out, Dean.” He looked down at the smoke on the log. Charlie sighed, “Dean I want an ally and nobody here is taking me seriously. We all have somebody to return home to, you have Sam after all.”

“How do you know about Sam?”

“You volunteered for him,” oh.

“So,” he was probably going to regret this. “Who do you have?”

Her smile widened into something that made her seem truly happy, “I got a girl.” She reached around her neck and pulled out a chain. There was a strangely shaped pendant with a clasp. Charlie opened it up to reveal a picture of an old woman and a severe looking brunette girl.

“Is that your mom?” Dean pointed at the older woman.

“Yeah, she died a bit ago. The girl is Dorothy,” Charlie smiled at the picture affectionately.

Dean was definitely going to regret this. “Look, Charlie, I already am allying with my best friend, ok? But I will see about working together until top eight.”

She squealed with delight, “really?”

He smiled, “yeah. What can I say, I’m a sucker for a good love story. I am sure my friend will agree to let you team.” Jo and Bobby were so going to kill him.

_--_+_--_

“You did what Dean?” Jo squeaked excitedly.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, “sorry?”

Bobby slapped his back, “atta boy Dean.”

Now Dean was really confused. “Aren’t you planning my demise and cursing me for making an ally?”

Jo smiled, “of course not. The ally I made today was Kevin.”

“What?”

“Kevin and I were talking today, we were both working on archery. He said he would ally with me if his friend Charlie was okay with it. He said that since I already had an alliance with you that he was doubtful Charlie would want to work with me.” She slapped his shoulder, “you just secured our alliance. Way to go Dean.” What even.

_--_+_--_

The next day of training went a lot less productive, to say the least. Mostly because of that snob from district four who insisted on making conversation with him.

“Hello, you are Dean correct?” He approached him at the fire making station. He was working with rock and learning how to recognize the stones.

“My god, you would think that by working with fire I am inviting conversation.” He turned to glare at the man, “what do you want?”

“To find out why you are sitting here alone and not practicing any of the combative skills.”

His voice was grating on Dean’s nerves. “Why are you watching me?”

The boy knelt down without breaking eye contact and grabbed the stick Charlie had helped Dean with yesterday. “I want to scope out the competition, you aren't giving me anything to go on.”

“What if I don't want to work on anything because I have a weak arm. Or because I am just too stupid to figure out how those bow thingies work." Dean gestured to the guy from district six, Gordon, who was failing wonderfully at shooting anything but the person next to him.

The other boy tilted his head, "I hardly believe you believe anybody thinks you are stupid enough to be like that imbecile. Perhaps you have a case of narcissism to your skill set and don't think you need to practice." He held out his hand, "my name is Castiel. I believe I never had a chance to introduce myself when we had first encountered each other."

Dean stared at the hand, "look man. I know I probably seem all kind and cuddly to you but your fellow careers aren't. Talking to me is a big no-no if you want a chance to team with them at all."

Castiel frowned and put his hand down. "Why would you appear cuddly? All you do is glare at everyone and fail at lighting a fire."

Dean batted his eyelashes, "aw Cas. You flirting with me?" He realized what he said and began to stutter awkwardly, "um, uh. Castiel I meant. You don't want to be called Cas. I know that don't worry. Won't happen again. Nope."

The other boy just tilted his head, "My brother calls me Cassie. I guess Cas is less detestable." Dean felt something hot near his hands and jumped at the fire Cas had started. "Perhaps, Dean Winchester, you might come to discover that by not practicing you draw more attention to yourself."

Cas gestured his head towards the bows, "you want to see if you are truly an imbecile?"

Dean knew Bobby would say no and as tempting as it was to leave arts and crafts he shook his head. "I think I need to work on camouflage a little instead."

Cas looked to where a girl was playing in all the paints. She was excitedly showing Gabriel how to paint himself look like a field of flowers. "Do you think that if one painted themselves so appear as flowers they might attract bees?"

Convinced the man was joking Dean replied with, "oh yeah, sure. Maybe we can even get them to follow us like a pied piper."

"Then I will come with you." Cas looked excited as he dragged Dean over to the station.

They spent at least two hours at the station, Cas insisting that he needed to look exactly like a flower patch. He also insisted that Dean should as well. "Why wouldn't you want to know how to hide in a field of flowers?"

When Jo came over to ask Dean to show her the fish hook station he almost cried in relief. "Sorry Cas, I got to go."

The other boy looked up with a sad look on his face and turned to see Jo before a scowl formed. "Why would I care Worcheston? I'll finally have this place to myself without your idiotic air poisoning it." He turned back to his work and began to cover the flowers with brown. _Who stuck a stick up his ass?_ Dean wondered as Jo dragged him to the fishhook station.

"What was his problem?" asked Jo when they started working on the bark and grass fishhook the instructor had shown them. Dean looked up to see Castiel staring at them curiously. He caught Dean’s eye and looked away quickly.

"No idea."

_--_+_--_

Dean shifted awkwardly as the results came on. He knew Bobby wouldn’t be happy with his scores at all. At least his failure of a showing would be beneficial. Nobody went after people with scores like his.

“Dean come on, you can’t have done that bad.” Jo tried to console him. He just waved her off and the results began to flash.

District 1 - Michael- 9, Naomi- 7

District 2 - Lucifer - 10, Lilith - 8

District 3 - Kevin - 5, Charlie - 9

“Way to go Charlie,” whispered Dean. He would have to ask her what she did later.

District 4 - Castiel - 11, Hannah - 7

Bloody hell. How did Cas get such a good score?

District 5 - Harry - 3, Meg - 8

District 6 - Gordon - 5, Eve - 6

District 7 - Samandriel - 6, Hester - 7

District 8 - Jesse - 5, Pamela - 1

“She told me that she was going to flip them off and braid her hair,” Jo explained for Pamela. Dean laughed, Pam was awesome.

District 9 - Jake - 7, Krissy - 6

District 10 - Gadreel - 9, Lisa - 4

District 11 - Gabriel - 8, Anael - 8

Jo smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand, “you ready Winchester.”

District 12 - Dean - 11, Joanna - 8  
_--_+_--_

"I'm sorry, who have you been talking to Dean?" Bobby hissed. Dean had just told him about Castiel cornering him at the fire building situation. Cas had been talking to him whenever Dean was at a station alone the days afterward. He was a dorky guy but he was the kind of dorky where he spoke in clipped sentences and occasionally used words to fancy for conversational services.

Dean had learned that Castiel had a strange obsession with nature. The flowers that he was working on were a kind that bees apparently were more 'attracted' to. For the life of him, Dean couldn't remember the names at all.

Castiel had told him about his home life, not just the nature part. He had a brother and sister, Ambriel and Balthazar. Ambriel was younger but more mature than Balthazar who spent his days trying to become a stand-up comedian and claiming a fear of boats so he wouldn't have to fish. His sister Ambriel had an undertaker service, keeping track of the dead. Castiel was the only person who actually did any fishing in his family. He had actually taught Dean how to make a fishhook out of virtually anything.

  
For some reason though whenever another tribute approached Castiel while Dean was there he became absolutely nasty. Once he and Dean had been weaving baskets using bark from a tree that they had to strip themselves. Dean had thought it pretty cool but he pretended to be bored while Cas got excited over telling a story about his best friend Uriel.

“So I was with her cleaning up after fishing. She was making a departure from the washrooms when Balthazar suddenly jumps her making up a bunch of jokes, which were merely simple play on words. He starts asking us about the current events and Uriel-” He stopped suddenly and adopted a bored air. He finished his basket and threw it at Dean. “That is how it is done you incompetent swine.”

Dean had turned around to see Lucifer walking towards him with a grin. “Hey, Cassie boy. Don’t bother with him. This dumbass will be gone within minutes, he isn’t even worth insulting.” Dean rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

“I know, shall we go work on throwing knives? I think I am still a little rusty.” Cas and the dickbag walked away with their backs to him.

"Dean why didn't you tell me sooner. Novak could be trying to manipulate you, ya idjit." Bobby glowered at Dean, snapping back to the present. In hindsight, it probably should have told Bobby some time before his interview was about to begin.

"Relax Bobby, the guy is a douche."

"Whatever,” Bobby rolled his eyes, “remember the plan. Mysterious, all right? No one needs to know what you are made of until you kick all of their asses."

Dean nodded and got in line for the interview, smiling at no. She was in a sleek black dress and had her hair done in a tight bun.

"She smiled at him nervously," I half hope nobody throws up before I go on so that I can be the most memorable." Dean just laughed and the television flashed the name of the district one female tribute. 'Naomi Angelo.'

All the people before Dean seemed to have a personality. Michael was cocky. Lucifer was sly. Charlie was cheerful. Kevin was witty. Hannah was frigid. Castiel was stoic. Gordon was angry. Anna was shy. Gabriel had the whole audience laughing in minutes. Jo charming and flirty. When Dean went on he almost forgot everything Bobby told him.

"From district twelve we have, Deeeaaan Winchester!" Dean walked on stage, staring at Bela's overly wide smile. He saluted the audience with a two fingered wave before sitting down.

"Hello Dean, how are you today?" She asked with that smile that made Dean want to slap her.

"Just fine thank you." He kept his face blank.

"Is training going well for you?"

"Wonderfully."

"Do you have anybody at home you are fighting for?"

"Yes, my brother. He is who I had volunteered for."

"No girl? Everyone seems to say you got a girl at home to return home to."

"Nope."

  
“So, an eleven,” she leaned forward. “What did you do?”

Dean leaned forward and gestured for her to listen close, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

Bella looked annoyed but she laughed. "Is there anything you wanted to tell the people back at home? To the audience."

"Yes, actually.”

"Well go on then."

"I wanted to say that it would be very appreciated to have people stop asking me to take off my shirt."

Bela gave a fake laugh, "well isn't that a disappointment. What else is disappointing is that we will have to say goodbye to Dean now. Dean, we will see you in the arena tomorrow in action."

Dean stood up and shook her hand, walking offstage.

"Dean you did great. You didn't sound like a terminator at all," Jo sarcastically said, slapping him on the back.

Charlie and Kevin walked over quietly and she hugged him around the neck. "See you tomorrow Dean. Don't get yourself killed in the first five seconds."

Dean looked over her shoulder to see Castiel staring at him. Cas saluted to him faintly and left with Hannah.

"Yeah Charlie," he replied to her distantly before focusing. He looked at Kevin. "Only if you two promise not to get yourself killed also. Okay?"

_--_+_--_

Dean was stopped by Bobby before he got back to his room to sleep. The older man wordlessly held out a necklace with a crudely carved small figurine at the end of it. "I grabbed this from your pocket. You can wear it for your token, I checked with the board."

Dean looked at it, remembering his brother's face, the longing that Dean had been holding down surfaced. He felt his eyes burn but he squeezed his eyes shut, no tears. "Yeah, my brother gave it to me."

"It looks like some type of amulet thingy."

Dean smiled, "a samulet." He looked up at his mentor and smiled, "good night Booby."

Bobby smiled at the childish name. "Go to bed ya idjit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies :)
> 
> Comment what you think!


	2. Day 1

Crowley was the one who led Dean to his untimely death. Dean supposed it was better than saying goodbye to Bobby, less prone to tears. The clothing they were supplied with was a pair of grey, stretchy pants and a black long sleeve that fit to his body. There was a black jacket and black boots to go with it.

“Bloody hell, how do they expect you to fit your glorious ass into this?” Dean glared at Crowley as he grabbed the clothes from him. Crowley chuckled at his expression, “oh Dean, I don’t do guys but I want to eat you." Then he added as an afterthought, "or make you eat me,” he winked. Dean slid on the top first and struggled with the pants second. The shoes were just lace up and even a moron can figure out how to wear a jacket. Crowley gave him a once over and deemed him ‘good.’

“Tributes step on plates in one minute,” a clear voice rang out through the room. Dean began to panic.

“Crowley?”

“Hm?”

“Do I have to do this?” 

Crowley laughed, “oh if I got paid a thousand dollars every time somebody was stupid enough to ask me that, I would have a thousand dollars.” So yes then, great. 

Dean and Crowley sat in silence for a bit before, “tributes. Please step upon the plates.” Dean stood up and stepped on the plate, he turned around just in time to see Crowley wave before the metal cylinder came down around him, rendering him blind in the darkness.

It was only three seconds in that claustrophobic tube and it felt like one second. Yeah, three seconds were feeling fast. That must be so surprising, huh?

Then the lights hit his eyes, blinding Dean momentarily so he couldn’t take in his surroundings. The timer was already counting down, “60, 59, 58.” He could see at 56 seconds and he looked around the clearing they were in. It was clearly a rainforest, what with the heat and excessive greenery. The capitol must have cleared the area for them to place the cornucopia. The people next to him were about four meters away. From what Dean could tell they were Anna and Naomi He looked around, searching for Jo anxiously.

There she was, next to Gabriel and Michael. Now for Charlie and Kevin.

Charlie was next to Castiel and Lucifer, only three down from Jo. Kevin was next to Lilith, from district two, and Hannah. Now that he had them all in his sights he felt more at ease. The plan was for Charlie to run right to a place where she was hidden from everyone but could still see, which would be easy seeing as they were in a freaking rain forest, and watch for Jo, Kevin, and Dean as they returned from the cornucopia with supplies. Charlie admitted reluctantly that she would probably freeze as soon as they said “go” so any advantage from being the fastest would be lost from a late start.

“45, 44, 43,” the timer counted down. Dean looked around him at the things from the cornucopia. About two meters from him was a pack of matches, no doubt useful. One meter down from that was a waterbottle and no more than a half away was a backpack. Dean saw a glint in the grass, which he hoped to go was a knife, about thirteen feet away. Now he had a goal.

“30, 29, 28,” Dean looked at Jo and got a nod in confirmation. Kevin gave him a wink and Charlie rolled her eyes mouthing “this is a little dramatic.” He smiled and looked around at the people, curious at where they were.

“10, 9, 8,” Dean got in running position. He looked at the matches pointedly, if he couldn’t get anything else he would have that.

“5, 4, 3,” Dean looked up to see Castiel staring at him, shaking his head. “2,” what was wrong with him. “1.”

"BANG," the cannon went off.

Dean shook himself out of the daze and sprinted forward, scooping up the matches and then ran to the backpack and bottle. He shoved the matched in the front as he ran to the shiny object. It was not a knife but a lighter. Dean grabbed it anyways. He knew Charlie was going to kill him when he made the split second decision to abort the plan to stay away from the mouth and ran straight towards the weapons. It only took him a second to grab a dagger and a bow. There were three quivers of arrows and he scooped one up and turned to run away, coming face to face with Anna.

She stared open mouthed at him before swinging a punch which he deftly ducked before running towards the trees. Dean had to dodge Naomi throwing a dagger his way but was a little too slow. He continued running to the trees, only turning around long enough to see Michael pulling his blade out of Anna. The light bounced off of the red of her blood, mirroring her hair. He turned and kept running, searching for Charlie. 

Dean bumped into a boy with golden, hazel, eyes. He smirked at Dean with a ‘you wanna go bro?’ expression on his face. It was Gabriel. Dean nudged his head in the direction of the woods and Gabe ran off. Dean saw a wicked curved blade at his side, coated in blood. He didn’t want to think of whose it was.

He felt someone grab his shoulder and he turned around quickly, pressing a knife to her throat.

“Damn it Dean,” Charlie glared at him.

He blushed sheepishly and pulled the blade away. “Where are Kevin and Jo?” Dean asked.

She lost her angry expression for a scared one. “I don’t know. Kevin grabbed her and went in the opposite direction you went in. I figured they would be ok but I couldn’t leave you alone.”

He slung the bow into the quiver, grabbed her hand and started running, “we can find them later but for now we need to get out of here. Those careers have almost gotten all the ones stupid enough to run to the middle.”

They ran for about ten minutes before Charlie begged for them to stop, “Dean please, I need some rest. Not everyone is worth an eleven in their physique.” Dean slowed down as she put her hands on her knees, panting.

“Don’t try to pull that card on me Ms. ‘I got a nine,’” he teased. 

She rolled her eyes before panting out, “let us sort through what you grabbed.”

He nodded, that was probably a good idea. They were too out in the open for his liking though, “Ok, follow me.” She glared at him. “Charlie relax, we can walk.”

She nodded and he led them over to a tree with thick roots sticking out of the ground. Underneath the roots was a crevice big enough for themselves to crouch in and still have room for pack.

The pack was a sky blue color which Dean liked quite a bit for some reason. He opened it up and Charlie sorted through. She took out a thermal blanket, a sleeve of crackers, a water bottle, some thread, some nylon rope, a package of bread (Charlie says is from district four), and some iodine. Dean showed her the bottle, matches and lighter he grabbed. He took the bow, it was silver, and the twelve arrows, handing them so her. “I am crappy with those things.”

Charlie was looking at something on Dean’s waist. “When did you get that?” He looked down to where Naomi had nicked him with the knife. There was a deep gash and Charlie looked nauseous. 

“I can sew it up if we find something to use for a needle.” She wordlessly grabbed a big leaf from one of the bushes nearby and some moss. She pressed down the moss and covered it with the leaf before tying it to him with a vine. “This should hold until we find Jo. It is just a flesh wound. If we get antibiotics or something soon you will be ok.” He nodded and she went to work on sorting through things.

Charlie took a bottle and the matches and packed the rest of the things back into the bag. Borrowing Dean’s knife she cut off a long vein which she wrapped around her waist, “never hurts to have some kind of rope of my own. Also, I can make this into a whip.”

Dean examined the knife while Charlie worked on fashioning a water bottle holder out of bark. It was about as long as his forearm and wickedly sharp. It was light so Dean knew it would be easy for travel.

They spent about an hour under the tree before Charlie perked up again, “you ready to go look for them?” He nodded.

He managed five minutes of walking before he got nervous with the awkward air surrounding them. “So, how did you get a nine?”

Charlie grinned wickedly, “I made every single knot they taught us while I listed the characteristics of poisonous insects and berries.”

Dean laughed, “so you confused them with your genius pretty much?”

“Basically,” her laugh was a cute little thing. “So how did you get your eleven?”

Dean thought back to the room. When he had walking in all the female gamemakers had been buzzing estatically. One of them had actually demanded the removal of his clothing. What he had done involved the paint though, those classes with Castiel seemed to pay off. He got five dummies, one for each career except Cas, and painted the faces of those careers. Then he got to work with he sword, slicing and dicing them to pieces. The gamemakers were silent as he left the room.

“I burnt down the room almost. Then I cut off some dummy’s head.”

_--_+_--_

Dean and Charlie didn’t find Jo before the day had ended so they ended up looking for a tree to sleep in. Charlie insisted the people wouldn't think to look up in the mad dash for a kill. She chose a tree at random and they climbed it quickly. Using the abundant vines Dean made a hammock between two of the higher branches, big enough for them to share. It was getting cold and he had only one blanket so it was the only logical thing. As they were tucking in seven cannon blasts rang out, seven deaths. Then anthem began to play and a projection of the capitol symbol showed in the sky.

District 1 - Naomi

District 4 - Hannah

District 5 - Harry

District 7 - Samandriel

District 7 - Hester

District 9 - Jake

District 11 - Anael

The logo disappeared and Dean breathed a sigh of relief along with Charlie. Their friends were alive. 

Charlie hugged up next to him and fell asleep instantly. Dean couldn’t fall asleep though. He was on nerve, mutts could appear at any minute. Kevin and Jo could be killed. Careers could jump through the bushes. He needed to stay on guard. He could wake up Charlie in a bit to keep watch, so he kept silent.

I was a good thing that he did too or else he wouldn’t have heard Gordon. The blundering idiot made camp fire right underneath their tree. All that he needed was an air horn to let the careers know where he was. Dean shook Charlie awake and covered her mouth as to make sure she did not alert him to their presence.

Sure enough, it was only an hour later that they could hear the sounds of people crashing through the trees and shrubbery. Gordon froze and reached for his bag, but he was to late to run.

Lilith made it through first, her wicked smile was eerie in the firelight. “Boys, we got ourselves a new friend.”

Michael came through next, “Lilith, this is no joking matter. We knew he was here a while ago.”

Lucifer was next, “Michael, you need to get that stick out of your ass.”

“Oh no,” Lilith snickered, “wrong boy. Castiel is the one with a stick up his ass. Michael is just boring.”

“Please refrain from insulting me while we are about to do this,” speak of the devil and he shall appear. Castiel walked into view with his hair all ruffled as if he had just had sex. His blue eyes were visible even in the firelight. "You would hardly be in a laughing matter if the other tribute from your district died."

“See, stick up his ass.”

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled out his sword. He lunged at Gordon but the other man pulled out his knife. He threw it in the direction of Lilith and Dean saw a red line on her face appear where the knife skimmed it. She choked in surprise and held up her hand to the cut. It was hardly a scratch and certainly not lethal but she still got pissed. Rather than letting Michael finish his task she ran him through with her own knife.

“That hurt you asshole,” Lilith hissed as Gordon grunted in pain. Dean felt Charlie stiffen, making the leaves rustle. Castiel’s head snapped up and he made eye contact with Dean. His eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth.

“Quick, Lucifer. I heard something,” Dean stared at the pointed finger and watched as other careers followed it. “Quick, run. I’ll stay here and finish Gordon off,” Michael nodded and led the people away from the tree Dean and Charlie were in. Castiel stared at Gordon and handed him a knife, “your life is your own to finish. I just know that it will take only a little while and be very painful if you try to fight through it.”

Gordon and the two in the tree stared at him incredulously but then Gordon smiled. “I guess you really are a little angel, too pure too kill.” He grabbed the knife awkwardly and slit his own throat. A cannon boomed and Castiel reached forward to close his eyes.

“Dean, it is not my intent to kill you now,” called Castiel in his gravelly tone, “I would however suggest you stay put and quiet until the other tributes are long gone.” He stood up and walked away from Gordon’s still form.

Charlie turned to Dean and hissed, “what the hell just happened?”

Dean was equally confused, “I don’t know but I say we take his advice. He did just save us from becoming shish kebabs.”

They both laid down and huddled up next to each other and as much as Dean tried to fight it sleep eventually overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think :-)


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Kevin are still missing, are they okay?

Dean woke up to somebody reaching between his legs, not something he had been expecting in the middle of an arena. He reached for the knife in his belt and swung it down towards his crotch without thinking. He probably would have been short a ball if Charlie did not interrupt his impromptu circumcision.

“What the hell Dean?” Charlie exclaimed in shock.

“Exactly Charlie, what the hell? I thought you were a lesbian,” he looked down to see his water bottle nustled where Charlie had been reaching and felt a blush coming on. “Oh.”

“Exactly, oh. Now can I drink some water or we planning on becoming damn vampires and drinking your blood?” He handed her the water bottle with his cheeks still burning.

“Do you want to be a, vampire,” he shot back. She scoffed and took a sip. It was then that the smell hit him. “Oh son of a bitch,” he muttered. He had forgotten about Gordon’s corpse.

Charlie scrunched up her nose, “yeah, kind of a shocker. We should get going soon.”

Dean nodded in disgust, “I didn’t even know that a body could smell so bad so fast.” He shoved the blanket back in the bag and jumped down from the tree. A painful shock went through his right leg but went away quickly. “Hey Charlie, don’t jump!”

She leaped down deftly and rolled once she hit the ground, “bitch please.”

“Show off.”

“You are just jealous,” she teased.

He leaped down and a the shock absorption went straight to his torso, causing a faint ache to spring up there. 

“BOOM,” a canon went off. They both jumped in surprise. The sound of running footsteps could be heard from their left. 

Dean immediately went into action, shoving the other girl behind him and holding out his knife. “Run,” he commanded. He turned towards the noise and saw three shapes running towards him. He looked behind him to see Charlie frozen in complete shock, “Charlie you idiot run!” She jumped and turned to run away.

“Dean follow me, I saw a good place to hide.”

“No, someone needs to cover our escape and let us face it, you would be useless at this. You cried when Gordon died and he was an asshole to everyone in training.”

“Because you are so much better. Come on, if we run then they won’t see us.” As Charlie finished the sentence the first person broke through the tree line. It was the curly brown haired girl from district nine.

“Run Charlie, don’t make me beg,” he told her harshly. 

She glared at him, “you better make it out of here Dean.” She turned and ran away.

The next person through was the girl from district“Well, well, well,” Meg murmured seductively, “what do we have here?”

“Me and my perky nipples,” he smiled cheekily.

“Ooh, who knew. Sass does go to the man with a perfect ass.” Meg nodded to the district six girl who walked forward and sank a knife into the little girls chest. Dean stared at the little girl, masking his horror with a laugh. Meg raised her eyebrow, “what is so funny.”

“Well for one your technique. You were about two inches from her heart and now the poor kid has to bleed to death. You couldn’t even make it quick? Heartless.”

District six giggled, “I like this guy Meggie.”

“Don’t call me Meggie Eve.” Meg chided.

Dean nodded, “yeah, wouldn’t want to make her look as weak and childish as she really is.”

“Oh wow Deano, you wound me,” she snarled.

“As fun as this little chat has been I really need to get going. If you don’t mind,” he gestured towards the direction Charlie went in.

“Yeah, we can’t let that happen. You ranked a little too high for comfort on your scores.” Eve smirked and held up her knife, “permission to kill Meg?”

“Permission granted.”

Eve lunged towards Dean and he angled his dagger so that when she leaped at him she ended up impaled. He felt her blood leaking onto his hand, “surprised bitch?”

Two cannons went off in a row, one for Eve and one for the little girl. He pushed her off of him and glared at Meg’s stunned expression before running off. As he ran he could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

_--_+_--_

“Dean,” shouted Charlie as she jumped him. Together they went crashing down to the ground.

“Holy shit Charlie,” he shouted. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled sheepishly, “I am just glad you are ok.” She looked down toward the dark stain on his clothes, “oh my gosh Dean what happened?” 

“Long story but the blood is not mine.”

“Did Castiel save you?”

That was surprising, “sorry what?”

“Oh yeah, he helped me to find you. Right Castiel?” Charlie turned around stare behind her but nobody was there. “Castiel?” Confusion leaked her way into her tone.

“Charlie, the only people there were female. Cas wasn’t there.”

“But I could of sworn,” she muttered. She shook her head, “anyways, I know where Kevin and Jo are.”

Well Charlie was just full of surprises today. First with the ball fondling, then talking about Castiel. Now she seemed to believe she was psychic. “Yeah right,”

“No really,” she protested, “I do seriously.”

 

“Ok, I’ll humor you,” he crossed his arms expectantly. 

She glowered at him, “if you must know I believe they are going to go to the river first thing. Jo and Kevin are a lot smarter than they look. They know to go wait where they can get the resources they need.”

“So is this you knowing or is this you making a logical guess?”

Her expression faltered for a second, “I just know they will be there okay. Just, ugh, just have a little faith?”

He sighed in defeat, “We don’t even know where the river is Charlie.”

She smiled wickedly, “that is where you are wrong.”

_--_+_--_

Dean was taking back any critics he had against Charlie being a psychic. The river flowing in front of them was surrounded by bootprints heading upstream. The footprints belonged to two men and a woman for about ten yards before one of the men had left the riverbank, presumably to head off somewhere. The prints were all relatively fresh so they would have had to been walking while Dean and Charlie were asleep.

“Shall we my handmaiden?” Charlie waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Handmaiden?”

“Well I am clearly queen of these woods so you had better bet your ass that the most honorable position belongs to you.”

Dean pouted, “can I not be king?”

Charlie’s eyes filled up with a profound grief, “I don’t think so. I would hate for my queen to think wrong of me before I died.” Dean stared at her sympathetically but she didn’t seem to notice, off in her own little world. He opened his mouth to tell her not think like that before he heard a young boy screaming. 

“Shit,” he muttered in unison with Charlie.

“Should we help?” Dean asked.

She looked at him incredulously, “of course dumbass.” She took off running in the direction but Dean knew she wouldn’t reach him in time. The boy’s voice had to be at least a quarter mile away.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered before running after her. “Charlie wait up!” He caught up to her in less than four stride and kept running towards the noise. “I’ll see if I can help, if I shout Poughkeepsie then drop everything and run.”

“Poughkeepsie?” Charlie shouted.

“Just do it!” Dean turned around the riverbend to see Jo wrestling with Lucifer and Kevin fighting off Lilith with a knife. Dean saw Michael running towards the scene. Castiel wasn’t anywhere to be found

Jo looked like she was handling herself alright so Dean ran into the tree line for cover. He navigated roots and jumped over a fallen tree log as too catch up to Michael. Michael swung at Kevin with his sword but Dean leaped forward and tackled his waist. He quickly scrambled up and grabbed his knife from his belt. 

Michael turned to look at him with his eyes burning in anger. Then an expression of surprise followed by confusion crossed his face. “Who in god’s name are you? How are are you alive” 

“I’m your fairy gayfather motherfucker.” Dean snapped.

Michael held up his sword, “I meant your name child.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “child? I am one of the only eighteen year olds in here.”

“Excellent, now your name?” 

Dean saw Charlie notching an arrow in her bow. “I am Dean fucking Winchester.”

Michael grinned, “good to know.” He launched himself forward but was stopped by an arrow in his sword hand. “Holy horses that is gonna leave a boo boo!”

Lucifer, Jo, Lilith, Kevin and Dean all stopped to stare at Michael simultaneously. “Brother, if you just said boo boo then I am going to need to rethink our alliance.” Lilith and Lucifer all started laughing, like on hands and knees laughing.

Jo took advantage of their temporary incapacitated state to run up to Kevin, wrap his arm around her shoulder and drag him into the tree line. Dean turned to see Charlie running towards him and gesturing for him to follow the others. They just ran into the cover before he heard Lucifer start to curse. 

Jo turned around with Kevin still leaning on her, “there is a cave a little ways away. Dean can you carry him?” She whispered, probably because she didn’t want the careers to hear.

Dean nodded mutely, reaching forward. “Kev, can you do piggy back? You are pretty small but running with you all bridesmaid style will be hard.” He whispered as well. He threw his bag to Charlie who caught it deftly.

“What happened?” Charlie hissed as Dean adjusted Kevin carefully. The dull ache in his side momentarily flared up. He had forgotten about it until that moment. 

“Later,” promised Jo. They ran for about four minutes, Dean slower than usual. They could hear the careers behind them the whole way to the hiding spot. Jo deftly leaped over a tree stump and disappeared. Charlie looked at it warily but ended up following her down. Kevin climbed off Dean’s back and crawled over the ledge. Dean could hear an “oof,” as he landed on Charlie.

Just as he went to jump down he heard Lucifer. “Over there!”

Dean turned around in surprise, “my loves! You have returned! Michael darling, how is your boo boo.” Dean started to walk away from the hole to divert their attention.

“Enough games Winchester, where are they?” Michael hissed out.

Dean played dumb, “where are who?”

“Oh Dean, your little friends.”

“Gordon? I thought you knew. By the way Lilith, shoddy work on that one. Making Castiel clean up your dirty work.” He tutted his tongue, “was it a little too much for you to handle?”

Lucifer started cackling, “I like this guy.”

Michael fixed a hard stare, “how did you know of this?”

“I was there.”

“Brother we should ask him to ally with us. I could have fun with his sense of humor.” Lucifer winked at Dean.

Michael rolled his eyes, “fine. Dean fucking Winchester would you like to join our team?”

Dean smiled in excitement. “Really?”

Michael smiled with superiority, “yes really.”

Dean smiled widely, “Well in that case.” He grabbed his knife, “cram it with walnuts ugly.”

It was rather terrifying, having all three of them charging at once. Dean held up his knife defensively and prepared to be shikebabed. But then he heard a faint swishing noise as a boy dropped down from a tree directly onto Lilith. He could hear her shout in surprise and the other boys stopped mid charge to look. Lucifer and Michael were distracted and stunned and Dean took that opportunity to run to the root and quietly leap over the edge. 

As he landed a hand went around his mouth and pulled him deeper, a knife to his throat.

“Dammit guys, how do we keep losing him?” Lucifer asked.

“It is fruitless to keep trying at the moment, we are exhausted and we need sleep to be alert.” Michael answered.

“I ain’t gonna complain. You see where the other asshole went?”

“Yes, but that one wouldn’t kill unless somebody made him at gunpoint. Lilith is still breathing.”

“Fair enough, I’ll carry her.” The sound of a man grunting filled the air. Footsteps followed after.

Dean counted to ten seconds after the last of the footsteps died before he licked the hand over his mouth, earning a surprised yelp. “What the hell Dean?” Kevin demanded. 

“You are the one with a knife to my throat,” he stated calmly.

“Oh,” Kevin pulled the knife away and Dean turned around only to have Charlie jump him for the second time that day.

“Dean you self sacrificing idiot. I swear to god if you do this to me one more time I will-”

 

“Don’t even bother Charlie,” Jo interrupted her, “he volunteered for his brother. Telling him to stop with the self sacrificing bullshit is like talking to a wall. Now if you dumbasses don’t mind Kevin would probably really appreciate your help right now.”

That sparked Dean into action, “Okay Kev, what happened.”

“We walked all night to get here. Then we crashed for a couple hours. I went to get water and Lilith jumped me. Miraculously you guys showed up.” He looked to Charlie, “by the way, nice shot.”

Charlie nodded, “oh yeah right. Thanks.”

“Ok Kev, where did she get you?”

“Leg.”

Dean looked down at Kevin pants and saw the torn fabric. “Are you comfortable taking your pants off? I don’t want to rip them but I do need to see it.”

Kevin nodded, “yeah okay. Charlie can you help? Dean and Jo look away please?”

“Why do I need to look away?”

Kevin raised an eyebrow, “won’t you be uncomfortable?”

“Charlie won’t?”

“Charlie is my best friend.”

Dean nodded and turned around to face the wall. He leaned over to Jo on his right, “so you come here often?” 

She snorted and smacked him and Kevin called out that he was good. Dean turned around to see Kevin covering his crotch area with his pants. “This is probably gonna sound really dumb assed but light a fire please. I need to be actually able to see what is going on.” The little bit of light that was filtering through the hole of the cave showed a thick red line surrounded by blood. There was mud in it that Dean knew would be a bitch to clean up.

“Why is it dumbassed?” Jo asked. 

He just stared at her blankly and pointed towards the roots hanging from the top of the little hole. “Gee, I wonder why is would be a bad idea to light a fire with so many flammable substances.”

“I don't appreciate your sass Winchester,” Jo scolded before going to help Charlie out. 

“Dean, you still got that lighter?” Charlie asked a moment later. Jo was forming the sticks into a pyramid formation. 

“In the bag. Jo,” he called out to her. She looked up from her task. “I need you to fill all the water bottles as much as possible.” She nodded, grabbed the water bottles, and left. Dean pulled off his jacket as a light sparked in the corner from Charlie’s fire. He laid the Jacket on the ground. “Sit.”

While Kevin dragged himself over to the jacket Dean walked over to Charlie. “Where is your quiver?”

“Near the bags.”

He knew he needed an arrow to make a tourniquet for Kevin’s leg. The knife wound was bleeding heavily and the best way Dean knew to help with the blood flow was to use one. There were twelve arrows there still for some reason. Had Charlie somehow managed to retrieve an arrow from Michael’s hand under his nose? He shook away his thoughts and grabbed one at random.

“Okay Kev, on a scale from one to ten how much does it hurt?”

“Where does ‘like a bitch’ go on the scale?”

Dean chuckled, “so like an eight. Unfortunately we got to move you over to the fire man, so this is gonna get to a nine.” Kevin groaned but let Dean drag him over to Charlie. It took about two minutes so they only had to wait about ten for Jo to return. Dean was thanking the heavens that she had a handful of vines along with a bunch of big leaves. 

“How did you know?” Dean asked.

“We don’t exactly have anything to wrap his leg with, I’m not a dumbass.” Dean grinned and grabbed all the things from her. 

Time to get to work

_--_+_--_

Kevin was passed out on the floor with a makeshift tourniquet of vines and an arrow. Charlie and Jo had crashed about an hour ago so Dean was on watch when the anthem began to play. He silently crept outside and watched the projection on the sky as the song finished. The first person shown was Eve from district six. Following was Krissy from district nine. After was a beautiful girl from district ten, Lisa. She must have been Krissy’s ally who died before her. Then the capital logo flashed. 

Three tributes had died today and Dean was responsible for one of them. He had killed a girl and now even if he won that blood would be on his hands. He decided to wait a minute before going back into the cave.

“It is sad isn’t it? We are just children and yet we are being made to kill other children,” Dean jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. He whipped around and saw a man standing a little ways away from him, cloaked in shadow. 

Dean yanked out his knife and held it in front of his face. “What the hell do you want?”

The other boy walked into the light and tilted his head, “why have you pointed a knife at me Dean?” Castiel.

Dean felt himself breath as memories of Castiel enthusing over those dumb flowers with an equally dumb expression on his face. He felt himself blush but kept his knife out in defense. “Maybe ‘cause we are in and arena in a fight to the death?”

Castiel nodded and the moonlight sparkled in his blue eyes, “true one can never be too cautious. But why are you still pointing a knife at me?”

“I just told you.”

“One would think my actions have proved otherwise Dean. Anyways, didn't we already have this discussion.”

Dean lowered his knife, “yeah thanks for the tree thing man. I really appreciate it.”

Castiel nodded and looked up at the stars, “will you watch the sky with me Dean? After all, you are the one on watch. It must get lonely.”

Dean thought up a hundred different reasons for why that would be a bad idea. His particular favorite would be the sword trapped to Castiel’s back. But looking in Castiel’s hope filled eyes seemed to chase all of the warning bells in his head, so he did the stupid. “Sure Cas.”

He sat down and Castiel soon joined him. “Do you know of the story of Aquila?”

“Who?”

“Aquila, the constellation.” Dean shook his head and Cas continued his story, tracing the stars. “Aquila, the pet eagle of Zeus, showed the gentler side of his nature when he carefully carried up Ganymede to Mount Olympus to be cup-bearer to his master.”

“Who is Ganymede?”

“Just a Greek hero,” Castiel waved his hand. “However, when considering the myth surrounding Prometheus, the ferocious, darker side of Aquila is very evident. Prometheus is the person who gave fire to humans,” Castiel answered Dean’s question before he could even ask it. “Zeus did not believe that man was worthy of such a gift, and was furious that Prometheus had acted without his permission. The well-meaning Titan was chained to the side of a mountain, stripped of his garments, and was continually attacked by Aquila. Since he was immortal, his dreadful wounds healed themselves every evening, only to be opened up again the next day by Aquila. After many years Prometheus was saved by Hercules, who agreed with his kind deed to mankind. Using his bow and arrow, he killed Aquila, who was then placed by Zeus to soar in the heavens.

“Damn, that sucks. Aquila was only doing their job.”

“Aquila was a gentle soul who was made to do horrible things. She was slaughtered in cold blood for it too.” Castiel shifted, “isn’t it truly awful?” Dean looked over as Castiel and momentarily lost his breath at the intensity of his blue eyes. “Just because you are put in a situation where you are made to kill doesn't mean you are a horrible person.” Dean got his message. 

“You saw her?”

“Yes Dean, I saw. I was the one who led Charlie to you.”

“Why?” 

Castiel just smiled and turned away as he yawned. 

As Dean yawned he leaned his head onto Cas’s shoulder instinctively. Cas rested his chin on Dean’s head and made a sound of surprise. 

“What?”

“Why haven't you fixed your wound yet?”

Dean was confused before he remembered the makeshift bandage on his side. He felt his hand over it absentmindedly, “I must have forgotten.”

“You need to take care of yourself,” Castiel chided. 

“Whatever, I will in the morning.” They sat in silence for a while before Dean remembered what was nagging at him the day before. “Hey Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“What were those flowers you like. The purple ones that attract those damned bees, you know?”

Castiel sighed. “It doesn’t matter Dean. There are none here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter lovelies. Comment what you think.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is together, now what?

“Dean!” Called Jo’s voice. Panic filled Dean. Where they being attacked?

“Jo?” 

She popped her head out of the cave and relief filled her features, “oh thank god. Dean I woke up and you weren’t here.”

He smiled at her concern, “relax. I was just keeping watch. Go back to sleep, you only got like an hour of it.”

Jo furrowed her eyebrows, “Dean it is light out.”

That was when Dean noticed the stars, or lack thereof. He must have fallen asleep. Suddenly it came back to him, the story and Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered searching for Cas.

“Dean?” Jo prodded.

“I think I fell asleep Jo. I am so sorry.”

She frowned, “what the hell Dean.”

“I know, I know, I know. I fucked up. I should have stayed awake. He could have killed you guys while you slept.”

Jo frowned even more so, “who could have killed us Dean?”

“That asshole Castiel.”

Jo smiled and shook her head, “Castiel, really? Like you honestly believe he would kill anyone you cared about.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Sorry?”

Kevin made a shout from inside the tent so Dean lost his focus on the conversation. “Kevin, you okay man?”

“Yeah, Charlie just scared the shit out of me.”

“Kevin, language.” Charlie scolded. 

“What is the plan for today then guys?” Jo asked. Charlie scrambled out of the hole in the ground. 

“Hey guys, help me get Kevin out.” Dean nodded and motion for Jo to help Charlie with Kevin's arms. Then he leaped down into the hole. 

“Okay Kevin, I'm gonna butt boost you on three.” Kevin nodded and held up his hands for Charlie to grab. “One, two, three!” Dean put his hands underneath Kevin’s ass and shoved upwards. Once his torso was over the edge of the hole Dean grabbed Kevin’s good leg and push him up and out by his feet.

“Holy shit that hurt,” Kevin cursed. He laid back on the grass and Dean could see a faint sheen of sweat on his skin. “Hey Dean?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah Kev?”

“Did you grope my ass?”

Charlie and Jo started cackling like birds and Dean felt his face flush red. He opened his mouth to answer.

“From my perspective there was no fondling of his rear area. Although I did notice Jo admiring Dean’s physique as Kevin retrieve his breath.” The voice came from above and caused at four of them to jump, even Kevin.

Jo found the source of the noise first, “Cas?”

The boy leaped down from the tree with a backpack and a quiver of arrows. “Hello Joanna.”

Dean expected for her to jump the man but she just froze in shock. “Cas? I thought you were with the careers.”

Cas shook his head, “no I was sleeping in a tree.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “she means she thought you were the career’s ally.” 

His brilliant blue eyes glittered with confusion, “why would I want to be friends with someone who is literally named Lucifer?”

Kevin laughed, “I can think of a couple reasons. All you career tributes are the same.”

“Why are you here then? You should be running away for career enemy number one if you are not their ally.” Jo input before Kevin could insult Cas again. 

“Probably to kill us, I say we kill him first.”

“Kevin!” Charlie scolded and soon she Jo and Kevin were arguing over whether or not to kill him. 

During the whole thing Cas was staring at Dean unblinking and Dean just watched the group argue, pretending he didn't notice. 

“Dean, you should stitch that while they still need to pack up camp.” Dean jumped at the whisper in his ear, not having heard Cas move. 

“Dammit Cas,” he hissed. “Stitch up what?” Cas reached out his hand and placed it on Dean’s hip. “Woah buddy, at least buy me dinner first.”

Castiel squinted in confusion, “I have to buy you a meal in order to show you your wound?”

Dean looked down towards where Cas had been pointing to and saw the lump of green moss.”Huh, I forgot about that.”

“Clearly, as you stated last night.”

“Dean what’s that?” Jo asked. Dean whipped his head to stare at the trio which were watching them. Kevin was leaning on Charlie’s shoulder dependently and she was barely able to support him. Jo was staring open mouthed at Cas’s hand on his hip.

“Um-”

“Fiddlesticks, I am so sorry I forgot Dean,” Charlie cut him off from answering. She motioned towards a log for Kevin to sit on and walked him over to it. “Dean had a little scratch yesterday, he promised he would check it out.”

Jo ambled over to him and pushed Castiel away. In one quick movement she untied the vines and peeled away the moss. “I can’t see very well, Dean take off your jacket, and shirt.”

“It isn’t that bad, I don’t need to do anything for it.”

“You were impaled by one of Naomi’s knives, you need to at least clean it,” Cas interjected.

Dean blinked in surprise, “sorry?”

“I was trying to run to catch up to you but Michael stalled me, said ‘don’t worry about that pathetic mess. Naomi got him good, should be about three days before he goes.’ It was not too difficult to deduce.”

“Not helping Cas. Anyways, we can’t afford to waste any more of our supplies on me.”

Castiel’s expression darkened, “Jo and I will hold him down, you get the shirt Charlie.” 

By time what Cas said registered in his mind Jo had his arms behind his back and Cas had his legs wrapped around his body and pinned. Charlie unzipped his jacket and pushed up his shirt. He fought to get his arms free as Jo gasped in surprise. “Dean, why in all hell did you let it get that bad.” 

He stopped struggling looked down to see the angry red wound surrounded in dirt. White ooze was caked at the edges of it.

“He had been running around non stop and refusing to sleep. He also doesn’t seem to have washed it.” Cas looked at Dean, “do you still have the knife?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you washed it in water at all?”

“Nah, just wiped on on my sleeve, why?”

Cas ignored his question. “It that it?” He was gesturing to the dagger at his belt. 

"Yeah but why- oh woah there buddy." Cas reached for his vine belt and started untying it. 

"Charlie do you have anything we could use as stitches?"

Charlie's eyes brightened, "yeah we had some thread from the cornucopia."

"Go get it."

"Cas do we really have to do this now?" Dean complained. 

"You let it get infected. Do you really want to die from infection or give the Capitol a problem with it if you win?"

"Well I'm not gonna win so I don't see what is the big deal is about it. It would be easier for all of you to let me die."

Castiel froze and glared at Dean darkly, "Dean Winchester you will not die of something as ridiculous as an infection. You will allow for your friends and I to help you to prevent that from happening." Cas's eyes seemed to glow from the intensity of his glare. Without breaking eye contact He began to speak to Charlie, "please hurry along with what I have asked you to do. I will attempt to clean Dean's wound as much as possible."

Cas reached his hand behind Dean and pulled his water bottle to view. He poured a little over his hands and rubbed them together. Dean sighed, "come on man. It isn't even that bad. Just pour some water and cover it up."

He was ignored. "How do you react to pain on a scale from one to ten." He still sounded pissed off. 

"Cas-"

"Do not try to dissuade me from this Dean. It will not work."

"Why the hell not though." You have your friends to get back to and I am a total stranger. Saving me from the careers is one thing but this?" He gestured to his wound. "Also helping us find Jo and Kevin. Getting the careers off our backs long enough for me to hide. Keeping watch once I fell asleep." Castiel looked away but Dean put a finger under his chin and brought him back to eye level. "Cas, we are not even your allies. We aren't worth it." Then Dean added as an afterthought, "I am not worth it."

His hand was still under Castiel's chin and the boy reached up to wrap his hand around Dean's. "Why wouldn't I want to help the boy who puts everyone above himself. Who loves quickly and is brave enough to put himself in the line of fire. Why wouldn't I want to help a righteous man when he is put in the position where he goes against his innate instinct to help?"

Dean felt his face grow warm. "I am hardly righteous. You make me sound like some type of hero." 

"You are a hero Dean. But that will be your undoing." Cas's hand still clasped Dean's. He yanked his hands out of the others boy's grasp and turned his head. 

"Just do it. I have a rather high pain threshold." He had those damned peacekeepers to thank for that. 

_-_+_-_

_"Run!" Dean whispered to the blonde girl in front of him. Her name was Jessica Moore and she had just been caught by peacekeepers with an animal from the forest. She had been smart enough to run and hide and now Dean was doing the best he could to help her get out of the situation unscathed._

_"Run to the roadhouse, once inside say you are looking for Sam Winchester. A boy with obscenely long hair will come out for you and you tell him Dean sent you. Got me?"_

_The frightened girl nodded. "Thank you."_

_Dean nodded and ran out into the street holding the bird she killed, whistling. It wasn't long before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the head peacekeeper. Most called him yellow eyes but Dean called him something different. "Oh, hello douche sandwich! How can I help his assholiness today?"_

_"Cut the crap Winchester. Where did she go?"_

_"You got to be a bit more specific. I have seen a lot of girls in my life you got away. You know Cassie? Now that was- oomph." The oomph was because he was slammed against a wall._

_"You know who we are talking about. Little blonde girl. About ten?"_

_Dean laughed. "Now ain't you kinky. Sorry though, I don't do people four years younger than me." He winked. "I would do you for this bird though."_

_"Where did you get the bird?"_

_"I killed it myself. I only needed to go over the fence a little bit to find it too."_

_The girl ended up getting away. Dean knew that it was worth it once he saw her safely asleep next to Sam in the pantry of the roadhouse. He knew it was worth it like every single person he had ever saved._

_It was worth the countless whip marks that left scars up and down his back._

_-_+_-_

"I swear Dean, you are inhuman. How have you managed to not even wince?"

Charlie was marveling over Dean as Cas was doing his stitches. Dean just shrugged, earning a glare from Cas for moving. 

"Please Charlie, you should have seen Dean back in district twelve. He was beaten nearly every day." Jo was helping Kevin over the a tree stump. 

Cas looked up from his task in confusion, "beaten?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, just a common disciplinary thing. Not a huge deal."

Jo scoffed, "please Dean. You are just saying that because you are literally the only one who was beaten." She nodded over to Castiel, "this dumbass took the fall for everything."

Cas raised an eyebrow and finished off the stitches. "There. They are hardly perfect but they should last." His blue eyes were filled with warmth once he looked upon Dean again. "Please don't tear them in your desperate suicide quest."

Dean flushed, "thanks Cas."

Kevin coughed and drew their attention to him. "So what is our plan? Any ideas Cas?"

"Me?" Cas asked in surprise. 

"Yeah you. Aren't you a part of our team." Kevin made him sound like it was obvious. 

"Well I never exactly received a formal invitation now did I?"

Dean was conflicted on whether or not he should support Cas joining or not. On one hand he was the enemy just like everyone else. Also their group was pretty large without having to defend another member or share supplies with. Another thing was Cas could be spying go the careers. Why has he left them in the first place?

On the other hand those eyes made him forget all of his other reasons. "Well here is you formal invitation, take it or leave it angel." He realized what he said and flushed darker. 

"Angel?"

"Shut up Jo."

Cas cracked a small smile but then went serious. "I will have to call my lawyer and I want three copies and a draft of the documents stat. Do any of you have a pen?"

Charlie and Kevin started laughing but Jo and Dean where confused. "Sorry, what's a lawyer?"

"Are you playing dumb Winchester?" Charlie asked between giggles.

"Not really. Seriously, what is a lawyer."

Castiel had been smiling but he turned his lips down to a frown. "Do you really not have lawyers? What kind of place doesn't have lawyers?"

"Our place. Now what are they?"

"People who help to protect you from the law. Ensure the law is followed correctly and the right people are punished. They help make sure documents are legal."

"Damn, those sound nice. All they have is a you catch them you beat them policy." Dean pulled his shirt down and stood up, smirking at their appalled faces. "Are you gonna stand there all day or is Cas finally suggest something, cause I'm fresh out of ideas."

Cas had a sad expression on his face but he stood up next to Dean. 

"Alright, the careers are too powerful to take on right now and we haven't run into any mutts yet. We may be a large group but we are certainly not safe. As much as I hate to admit it Dean and Jo are your most capable melee fighters and Kevin is basically useless until his leg gets better. Charlie is a good shot with a bow and so am I but it we run into a fight we will not be of much use. Also, Dean is injured and as much as he likes to think it will not mean anything he is not in top shape to fight."

Dean bristled is annoyance, it might be true but lowering moral wasn't a great idea. "So what, we are the worst team in existence to pair with?"

Castiel grinned and Dean's heart skipped a beat. "A contrar Dean, this is one of the best. We just need a strategy." He turned to Kevin. "You said in your interview you were a team leader. You know how to utilize people's strengths and weaknesses."

Kevin grinned, clearly happy to be of use. "Well, I might have something."

"Ok, so Castiel, you said you are great with a bow correct?" Cas nodded. "Great, then you will be Charlie and I's partner. You two's job is to hide in the trees. I noticed you already like trees quite a bit Cas and Charlie is already part monkey. If disaster comes then Charlie will snipe at people from the trees and Cas, you help me hide somewhere. Like you said, I'm useless until further notice. 

Dean and Jo. You are the bait along with me. You will both look hindered having to help me move and people will be more than likely willing to attack if Dean is hindered. They don't see Jo as a threat. So, Dean you will be the one to drag me out of the fight will Cas covers us."

Charlie nodded but seemed worried, "you are leaving Jo and I alone to kill people?"

Kevin frowned, "as much as I hate it we have to kill to get out of here." It was then that Dean felt a piece of his heart break. Kevin was no more than twelve years old and he was willing to kill. 

Castiel clapped his hands together, "well, let us get in the trees my friend." He held out his elbow and Charlie wrapped hers around it. They walked away and not long after there was some rustling in the trees. 

"Can you toss up my bow Dean? Cas already has his up here for some reason." Dean laughed and walked over to the quiver and held it up with the bow inside. Charlie swung down and grabbed it then proceeded to pull herself up. 

Dean turned to Kevin and held out his arms, "up and at em."

_-_+_-_

The walked for hours in silence with little activity in the forest. No canons went off at all and no tributes were found. Charlie got hungry and they decided to try to hunt. Somehow Cas came back with a pile of birds and Charlie with a pile of root vegetables. All they were waiting on was Kevin and Jo with water bottles. 

They were seated in a small clearing and Cas had borrowed Dean's knife to widdle something. He had a long branch and was carving the end into a point. Charlie was sitting on the ground building a fire. Dean was cleaning off the roots with the water on a bowl Charlie had weaved. The air around the area was awkward and Dean could sense it. He could also sense the reason why. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean prodded tentatively. He could tell Cas wasn't happy with him still. 

"Um, I am gonna go help Kevin and Jo." Charlie stood up and began to creep away. The fire was burning small but bright. 

"What Dean?" He sounded almost bored. He kept widdling the branch. 

"Why do you care if I live? If I die you are one person closer to home. I don't see the logic here."

Cas kept at what he was doing, "I honestly don't know anymore. It is clearly pointless with how you practically flirt with your grim reaper."

"My what?"

"Dear lord do they even teach you anything in your school?"

"I haven't gone to school since my brother entered the reaping."

"When was that? And why?"

"My dad killed himself and we were starving. School was optional and I was sixteen. Might as well drop out."

Castiel put down his stick, "and you wonder why I am pissed at you."

Dean had no clue how to answer that. 

"Dean, I want to help you and yet everything in your life has been you sacrificing yourself so that job sounds nearly impossible." Cas had shoved his face into Dean's and was breathing heavy in anger.

"Why would you even want to save me? I treat you like crap." Dean leaned forward as he spoke. He was angry and confused with how Cas was acting. Why would he give a rat's ass about him.

"You do? I thought it was the other way around." Castiel's blue eyes shone with intensity and Dean was suddenly very distracted with the little violet flecks. Cas deliberately looked down to Dean's lips and back up, his heart raced and he had no idea what to do. The blue eyes told him to lean in but the cameras he knew where on them told him no. Also the very obvious part, Castiel was pulling a Charlie. 

He was trying to convince Dean to let his guard down and to love him. The careers weren't backing off they had an inside man. 

The amount of time it took for him to put two and two together was a single second and in that single second he heard the strangest shout. 

"POUGHKEEPSIE!"

He whipped away and glared at Cas, "you are despicable."

Cas' face flashed with surprise followed by hurt. "Dean what do you-"

Charlie screamed in the distance and Dean remembered his key word. 

"Shit." He took off running, not bothering to listen to see if Cas was following. 

He got to the riverside to see Gadreel with his knife to Jo's throat and Charlie with an arrow pointed directly at his face. Kevin was face down to the side. 

Dean felt a rush of anger overcome him and began to rush at the man with a knife to his best friend's throat, something held him back though. He turned around in anger only to be pushed against a tree with a hand covering his mouth. Cas reach for Dean's belt and held up his knife slowly. 

"Don't rush in there like a fool. You will be dead within seconds."

"What do we do then, our best strategist is currently on the ground." Dean was frustrated with Cas for stopping him and most certainly saving his life when all he wanted to do was hate the guy. 

"You distract him while I sneak around."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"You are a very distracting individual, I am sure you will think of something." Before Dean could figure out what he meant by that Cas was gone into the trees.

"This is most certainly the most dumbassed thing he has ever thought of," Dean muttered to himself. He steeled his nerves and walked out with the most sarcastic grin he could muster. 

"Howdy there Gadreel." Gadreel looked up at him in surprise.

"Winchester." His tone was dark. 

Dean looked around, feigning a surprised look. He leaned forward and stage whispered, "bad time?"

"Yes!" Shouted Jo and Charlie unanimously. 

"Wait ladies, we should see what Kevin has to say." He turned to the limp form. "Kevin, should I leave?"

Kevin grunted and Charlie glared at Dean. "Poughkeepsie dumbass."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He flashed a smile. 

"Winchester, the this is not your fight yet. Leave now and I shall allow you to live." Gadreel sounded like someone negotiating rights to panem, all formal and stiff. Dean hated it. 

"Sorry buddy, but that boy on the floor over there needs help. And the boy behind you wants to stab you. So just let the nice girl go and we let you loose."

Gadreel froze and turned around to see, nothing. Jo took advantage of his distraction and elbowed him in the sweet spot. 

"Grab Kevin!" Jo shouted and she ran over to the injured boy. Charlie still had her bow pointed at Gadreel to cover their escape. Dean ran to Kevin, and stopped in his tracks. 

"Dean! What are you waiting for! Grab Kevin!" Charlie was looking at him like he had three heads. 

"Guys, stop." His voice was soft and small. So was Kevin's grateful smile. 

"Thank you Dean," he whispered. He held out his hand, "Charlie come here."

"What why?"

"Charlie give me the bow, go to Kevin." Dean was gentle in his tone. "He has a knife sticking out of his gut. He is gonna die and I think he wants to die with a friend."

Charlie's entire face dropped and so did the bow. "Kevin?" She ran over to her friend. Dean walked away, to Gadreel. 

"You better run man. They are going to want death. Trust me, nobody likes you right now."

"Why would you allow me to go?"

"Because I refuse to kill someone at the place my friend dies at."

"BOOM."

Dean and Gadreel both jumped at the noise. "Yeah, I would run buddy."

Gadreel turned around only to be socked in the face by Castiel. 

"You horrible, murderous, incorrigible assbutt!" Each word was punctuated by a punch, except the last on. That was punctuated by a kick to the gut. 

Castiel reach back and pulled out a knife. He raised to strike. 

"Cas," Dean place his hand on his shoulder. Castiel stared at him with a livid face, there was no Castiel in the person in front of him. "Cas?"

The boy looked at the man in front of him who was bloody and beaten. He dropped his knife and walked over to a tree where he curled up into a fetal position. Dean just stared in confusion before waking over to the girls who were crying. 

Jo had her arms wrapped around the boy and Charlie was rubbing her back, running her hand up and down her back. 

He had a silent conversation with Charlie. 

_What is wrong with her?_

_Don't ask._

_Why aren't you crying like her. He was your best friend._

_I said don't ask dumbass. What is Cas doing by the tree._

_Don't ask._

_Why does he look like he is freaking out._

_I said don't ask dumbass._

Yeah the silent conversation wasn't very informative. Or a conversation. 

"Charlie, I got this." Dean's voice was low so Jo couldn't hear. "You go get Cas, he likes you more than me."

She nodded but her face was puzzled. Standing up she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and walked over to the man hyperventilating. Dean knelt down next to his best friend. 

"Hey kiddo."

"G-g-go awa-way." She barely managed to gasp out between sobs.

"Joanna Harvelle if we get killed because you can't stand to leave Kevin do you think he would forgive you?"

She looked at him dully, "are you seriously playing that card?"

"Well, is it working?"

She glared at him and another wave of sobs wracked through her. "I will go if you tell me what Cas' deal is."

That stopped Dean right in his tracks, "seriously, you are playing that card?"

"Is it working?"

Dean knew she was gonna be okay, she was cracking jokes to cover her pain like he did. He was just fine. 

"Fine, Cas is pulling a Charlie."

"A Charlie?"

"Yeah remember how I thought she was flirting to get in good with her?"

"Oh, he is pulling a Charlie." Jo wasn't full on sobbing anymore and Dean held out his arms for a hug. She practically leaped her way into his arms and he held her close, regardless of the blood soaked in her clothes. He so she wouldn't notice he reached in Kevin's pocket for his token. The boy had shown him before the games, excited to be able to talk with his new ally. It was the symbol of district three carved into wood with his name in something called binary surrounding it. 

He helped her wrap her legs around him waist and whispered "it's okay, just cry. You can cry" as he walked away from Kevin's still body. He barely noticed Cas watching him like a hawk while Charlie tried to speak with him. 

He barely even noticed when he reached the camp and Jo was still crying into his shoulder. He sat against the trunk of a large tree where the packs were and held her close. She just cried and cried and cried. 

He thought the parachute coming was probably more surprising than Kevin's death, and that was sad. He reached out an arm for it while keeping one wrapped around Jo. Cas and Charlie broke the tree line once he had it in his grasp. 

"What's that?" Castiel rumbled. 

"How the hell should I know?" 

Cas just shrugged and motioned his head for Charlie to follow. Dean shrugged and looked back at the parachute. It was a small box with pieces of paper sticking out of it. Tissues. 

Dean laughed harshly causing the others to all jump at once. 

"What the hell Dean?" Charlie glared at him. 

"We got fucking tissues," he waved them in the air halfheartedly. Jo started laughing through her tears and held out her hand to accept them.

"What now?" Charlie seemed to be the only one able to converse with Dean at the moment. 

"Well we just lost your best friend and apparently Jo's best friend. Also Mr. Comatose over here can barely function enough to glare at me." Castiel glared at Dean as he said that. "I take that back, but Cas is not in a great mental state. He went all Smighty McSmighterton back there. I don't want him to do anything wreckless in whatever state he is in."

Charlie nodded, "so we make camp?"

"Yeah, we can go into trees since Kevin is gone. I know how awful that sounds but we need to keep moving and staying in the trees is safest. Charlie, you help Jo up. I doubt that you can pick up Cas if he falls." Charlie nodded and walked over to where the two sat. She held out her arms for Jo who just clung tighter to Dean. 

"Dean, you help Jo up and then go get Cas, okay? We all kind of need you right now but she trusts you more than we could ever claim to." As if to prove her point Jo hugged Dean tighter. 

He picked her up, "hold on tight."

It took a couple long minutes to climb the tree to a level he thought safe. "Hey Jo." He whispered. 

"Hm?"

"I got you something." He pulled out Kevin's token and held it out for her to grab. She smiled weakly and started a fresh wave of tears. Dean felt for his pocket and took out the string Castiel insisted he had to 'fix his stitches if they broke and don't you dare let yourself bleed to death Winchester.' He pull out his knife and carved a small hole in the wood which he threaded with the string. He cut off the thread once it was long enough and tied it off. Bam, a necklace. 

She smiled a real smile and he put it over her head. "Make sure Charlie knows about it ok?" She nodded and leaned against the tree, away from him, and began to play with it. 

He leaped down. "Okay Charlie, she is all yours. This lunatic is mine now." Cas looked up in surprise but smiled shyly, nodding Charlie away. 

"Okay buddy, piggyback style." Cas tilted his head in confusion and Dean rolled his eyes. He turned around and crouched, "hop on." It took a couple minutes for Cas to manage to walk over but he got on Dean's back. 

"Hey Dean?" Charlie whispered softly. 

"Hm?" He turned around and saw the thinly veiled breakdown about to happen. He hefted up Cas and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head. "Go be with Jo. You two knew him better than I. Also she has something you might like." 

She nodded and looked over his shoulder at Cas, "don't worry. It isn't just you. I can tell." With that message she turned and deftly scrambled up the tree. 

"You ready buddy?" 

"Uh huh."

He turned to the tree that he had decided for the two of them, a lot of handholds and foliage so Dean wouldn't have to climb so far for cover. 

Once at the place he found suitable for camp Dean had to peel Cas off of his back to get the bed set up. As he was threading the vines between branches Castiel seemed to find his tongue. 

"I'm sorry Dean."

"What for?" Dean tied off the ends of the first vine and went for another one. 

"I wasn't there, behind Gadreel. I said I would be there." Not what he was expecting. 

"I thought you were going to apologize for Kevin's death to be honest man. I didn't care you weren't there. Jo is ok now so." He shrugged. 

"I made you a promise that I could have fulfilled. Kevin's death is not my fault but I will not apologize for your loss since he was mine as well. We all cared about Kevin."

Dean didn't want to argue with the guy. This was the most he had spoken for the past couple hours. "Okay, it is fine Cas." He finished the vine hammock and climbed down for the bag. Jo had grabbed a sleeping bag in the cornucopia so both pairs had their own blanket. 

He returned and made Cas lay down. Dean rolled as far from the other boy as possible and covered them in the bag. 

"Dean?" The boy rolled over to where he had been trying to escape him. 

"What?"

The boy wrapped his arms around Dean in a hug. "I would trust you with my life, just like Jo."

He was snoring before Dean could answer.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those hounds only belonged in one place, hell.

_Dean crept silently behind his target, the moose was sitting unaware. He shook his head and leaned his head to take a drink. Dean prepared himself and signaled Jo. On three, one, two, three._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The pair's shout caused Sam to jump and land flat on his butt in the mud. Jess creeped into the opening holding out a cupcake._

_She smiled shyly "my dad let me take this from the shop as a thank you for you saving me." She blushed. Ten year olds were so cute when they liked each other._

_Sam blushed. Dean snorted at how girly he looked. "That was two years ago Jess."_

_"Try last week. I stole money from a peacekeeper again."_

_"Again?"_

_Jess flicked her blonde curls over her shoulder. "The pervert tried to pay Mrs. Harvelle for sex."_

_"Jess!" Jo scolded. "How do you even know what sex is?"_

_"I don't know. I just know you don't ask someone to do it for money. Especially your mom. She is the real peacekeeper here." Dean snorted and earned a smack from Sam and Jo at the same time._

_"Did you know about this Dean?" Sam asked._

_"The surprise party? Yes I did."_

_"You know what I am talking about, jerk."_

_"Bitch. And yeah, I did. So what?"_

_"Let me see your back."_

_"Relax. They didn't catch us. I shouted something about someone having a gun and he ran away."_

_"Anyways," Jess cut in. "Since it is your twelfth birthday we wanted to do something special. Reaping digits and all."_

_Sam blushed again. "We didn't do anything for yours."_

_"Dean did. He got made me a bracelet from wooden beads."_

_Dean scoffed, "no I didn't. Must have been someone else."_

_"Shut up Dean. I literally saw you leave it on my doorstep."_

_Jo smiled, "Dean made me one for my twelfth birthday too. Kind of a tradition."_

_"Speaking of which," Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a thread of leather with a wooden bead on it. "I made you a bead too. The protection symbol on theirs is on it."_

_Sam grabbed it carefully as if it were made of the most precious diamond. "Thank you Dean."_

_Dean smiled and held his arms out for a hug. His brother smiled._

_Then he growled._

_Then the girls joined in._

_Then Cas came running into his vision and shook his shoulders. "Dean, Dean wake up. You have to wake up."_

The past couple mornings Dean knew he was lucky to have wake up on his own schedule. The good luck was something wonderful. Amazing. 

And gone. As soon as he woke up he figured out why Cas had been so panicked. Those growling hounds looked like demons from hell. 

"Dean!" Jo shouted from her tree. Their was two dead hounds surrounding the base, both with arrows sticking out of their eyes. 

"When the hell did they get here?" He demanded of Cas. He looked at the clearing and saw a smoking fire. One of the hounds was munching on a bird that was clearly fresh. "How long have you been awake?"

"We woke up like thirty minutes ago. We wanted to make a meal for you and Charlie as thanks for yesterday." Cas grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. He pointed it at the nearest hound and after a twang it was dead. "We grabbed all the gear by the way."

Dean turned around and sure enough there was a pile of gear behind him, all pack up. He reach for his vine belt and knife. His water bottle was also there so he attached it to his hip. He grabbed the sleeping bag and rolled it up to stuff into one of the packs. He then tossed Jo's bag to Cas and swung his own over his shoulder. 

"Cas, there is no way we are getting out of this alive."

"Why not? We can just do what I did and travel by tree."

"I can't climb very well. There are no trees in twelve. Well, none that are within the fence."

"You carried me and Jo up a tree," Cas protested. He notched another arrow and fired it at a hound who was jumping up to where Charlie and Jo had taken cover. 

"Exactly. I carried Jo. She hasn't ever climbed a tree in her whole life. The only way to get out of this would be to leave her behind. But I would never do that."

"Well carry her then."

"She is on the opposite side. I can't reach her tree on time. These hounds are getting clever."

Dean knew Jo would eventually come to the same realization as he had. He also knew that she would be a moron and try to stay behind to save them.

"Cas, how many arrows you got there?"

"Eight. I have used three on these dumbass hounds. Twelve to start with."

"Where did your other arrow go?"

"It came in handy elsewhere. But if you want me to pick these guys off one by one it will not work."

"Why?"

"Too many?" 

Dean looked around for things they could use against the monsters and then it dawn on him. Fire. If they could somehow get something really flammable they would be able to set the clearing ablaze. 

"Cas, cover me." He grabbed Jo's bag and started searching through the contents. 

"What do you think I have been doing," he muttered. 

Dean knew that Jo had a small bottle of lighter fluid she had snagged from the center. She was very proud of herself for somehow grabbing the most flammable thing in the arena. 

He grabbed the bottle and lighter and helped Cas get back on the bag. 

"JO!" She looked up at him. "WE ARE GONNA RUN TO THE PIT."

“WHAT THE HELL IS THE PIT?”

“THE PLACE WE SPENT THE NIGHT AT WHEN WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER.”

Dean felt an arrow whiz by his head and meet the skull of a hound getting a little too close for comfort. “DEAN, THAT WAS MILES BACK. YOU ARE HURT AND YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT.”

She had a point, “Cas what do you suggest?”

“That we run?”

Dean rolled his eyes at the idiot. “Well no shit. I meant where you wanna run _to.”_

“The river maybe? Jo and Kevin got water from it yesterday.”

“Fine. JO WE ARE RUNNING TO THE RIVER.”

She nodded and and Dean saw her grab and Kevin's bag. Kevin's machete was in her hand and Charlie was behind her. He held up his hand with three fingers.

Dean turned to Cas, "on three."

The other boy nodded and slung his bow over his shoulder.

Dean held down one finger, another and as he pushed down the last one he leaned towards his tree and grabbing his hand. “ _Run._ ”

Dean felt Cas hold on tight to his hand as he jumped out of the tree, his knife swinging out to slash at the muzzle of the demonic hound who came sniffing at his ass. He dragged Cas behind him as he sprinted in the direction of the river, or what he hoped was the distance to the river.

There was one thing he didn’t account for that became very clear after running for only a minute. It wasn’t any of the others being too slow. Charlie and Jo could run fast and Cas he could tell would be able to keep up. The kid seemed small but he was eighteen and Dean could see his leg muscles prominently because of the tight pants. Also, Dean may or may not have been watching Cas as he reached up, showing his abs.

The thing he hadn’t accounted for nearly enough was his injury, which hadn’t bothered him after carrying Jo around the day before. He felt the stitches Cas had made split and a blinding pain filled his abdominal area and he stumbled. 

“Dean!” Charlie shouted a little behind him and he heard Jo swear and bark something at Castiel. He felt strong arms wrap around his back and underneath his knees and his feet leaving the ground. 

The pain in his side was a lot but not enough to not notice Castiel’s hand underneath his ass. He also had plenty of enough mobility to see Jo fighting off a hoard of hounds the were catching up to them. He tried to grab for his blade, ignoring the biting pain in his side. He struggled weakly to get out of Castiel’s arms. “Cas w- we, we gotta, go help her.” A flare up of pain caused him to gasp. 

Castiel just held him close and kept running. “RUN!” Dean could hear Jo shout. 

He looked up at he and saw her turn to run away from the hounds just as a particularly large one leapt over the wall of fur, claws, and teeth. His shadow loomed over his friend and she seemed to sense just moments before for a smile crossed her face. She closed her eyes and grabbed at her throat. The teeth flashed she screamed and a canon went off.

Dean stopped his efforts to free himself from Castiel’s vice like grip on him in favor of going limp in shock. Seeing his childhood friend get her throat ripped out shocked him into enough submission for Castiel to run quickly away.

The boy holding him ran away from the wall of hounds, all fighting for a piece of the blonde girl. Dean could see Charlie running side by side with him. After what seemed to be a moment the hounds disappeared from view and water began splashing at his back. They were at the river.

Dean could distantly hear Cas calling his name but all he could hear were the hounds, Jo’s scream. He could only see her peaceful smile, not even afraid of death.

“Dean,” somebody slapped his face. He looked up at a pair of angry blue eyes in surprise. 

“What the hell man?”

“Can you walk? We need to swim through the river.” Cas still had his arms around Dean. Dean nodded carefully and began to roll out of Cas’s grasp but was stopped by a flair of pain. 

“Cas, he is in no position to swim,” Charlie scolded.

“Well what do you suggest?” Castiel asked indignantly. 

“I am a bloody genius, I know all the hacks to the woods.” She swam to shore and grabbed a couple vines. Grabbing Dean under his arms she fashioned a type of harness around him and tied it to Cas’s back. “Honestly man, you are district four. Why is district three doing this for you?”

He huffed and carefully began to swim with Dean trailing behind. Charlie reached the other side first, just as the first of the hounds broke through the trees.

“Castiel swim faster!” She shouted, grabbing for her bow. The feathers were soaked through so Dean could even figure out they wouldn’t work. The hounds started a full out sprint for the two but were just barely too late. Cas and Dean were safely on the other side of the river.

The hounds seemed skittish, pacing up and down the river bank. After a few moments though they walked away, Dean could've sworn they were sulking. He breathed. 

They sat there on the riverbank in silence breathing in heavily. Moments passed as Cas sat there trying to breath and Charlie was coughing up water. Dean clutched at the makeshift bandage and grunted in pain. Cas’ eyes flashed up to him, his baby blues filled with concern. Dean just waved him off. The trio seemed to be in too much shock to speak. Cas broke the silence eventually though. 

“Charlie you okay?” She nodded shaky and stared back over the river where the hounds had formerly stood. 

“What the hell _were_ those things?” She managed to get the whole sentence out before her lungs decided to get more water out. 

“I have no clue.” Dean’s voice felt strained. “ Mutts definitely but the games usually don't set the more powerful ones on groups of allies this early in the games.”

The other boy stared back up at Dean with the same concern as. He clearly had heard how off Dean’s voice was. Dean was confused on the reason why Cas was so concerned for his well being. The boy didn't even know Dean other than the fact that he was somebody to be beaten. A hole in the chest was the perfect opportunity to be rid of a dangerous opponent.

Though Dean was loath to admit it, when Cas looked at him with those big baby blues it caused his stomach to flutter a little. Most likely the wound acting up. 

“Dean, what the hell happened out there?” Charlie glared at him and threw off her pack. 

“I have no clue,” he whispered. He looked down at his top which was once again stained dark with blood. 

He winced as he pulled off his jacket and shirt. Ignoring Cas’ intense stare. The wound that had been stitched up the previous night was a bright angry red and bleeding. 

“Shit he popped his stitches.” Cas ran over to Dean and placed his hands on the wound. 

Charlie made a panicky sound. “What do we do? He is just gonna pop them again if we put in new ones and we can't leave it open. He will bleed to death. 

Dean hear Cas groan. When he spoke his tone was final. “Charlie we have to cauterize it.”

A gasp. “You sure?”

“We don't have much of a choice. It is already infected and we just need to stop the bleeding. 

“Excuse me what?” Dean stared with wide eyes at the boy. Whatever the word meant it didn't sound like anything pretty. 

Cas just ignored Dean and pulled a flat knife from his bag. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Charlie bending over with a handful of sticks in her hand. 

“Dean we need to get your jacket off okay?” The hand Cas didn't have on Dean's wound was setting up a fire with the sticks as Charlie tried to start a flame. 

"Cas, you need to get somewhere safe. Those mutts are gonna be back."

Dean was ignored again as the other boy stuck a knife in the fire. He held up the glowing hot knife and stared at Dean with a grim expression. 

"Try not to scream please." There was a burning pain and then everything went dark

_-_-+-_-_

_Darkness terrified Dean. Anything could just pop out of it and surprise him. There could be an animal with the intent to kill. There could be a person with a knife creeping up. There was a large number of terrible things that could be hiding in the darkness. There was very few things that scared him more._

_At the top of the list was losing a loved one._

_Dean was experiencing one of his worst fears in the world in his dreams. He could see was Kevin's dead eyes with Jo crying over him._

_Then the scene changed to Jo in front of the mutts, there one second then gone the next. All that is left her scream, playing in an endless loop._

_He dreamt of deaths that happened before theirs too._

_Anna choking up blood with Naomi's knife in her back._

_The little girl from six with Eve slicing her throat._

_His father's sweaty face in the apothecary, his liver failing from too many drinks._

_His mother staring blankly while rocks tumbled all around._

_Things got worse after his mother._

_First was Charlie in the river, blood flowing downstream with Lucifer cackling next to her. His knife glistened with blood and his arm was around Lilith's waist._

_Then he was in a field of flowers, little purple things. Castiel was holding on to him singing softly. Occasionally muttering "it's okay Dean. You are okay." He looked down and saw the burns on his own hands and felt something warm leaking down his face._

_That was when he woke up screaming._

"Dean, Dean! Shhh. It is okay. You are okay. It is safe." A low voice rumbled in his ear. He looked up in panic, his eyes making contact with the sky. No, not that sky. It was Cas. 

"Cas?" He gasped out. 

"It was just a nightmare Dean, you are okay." His monotone voice was oddly comforting. "Just breath with me okay?" Cas pulled in a breath slowly and he attempted to copy his breathing pattern. 

While he got his breathing under control Cas rubbed his back softly muttering how Dean was okay and that it was just a nightmare. After a while he felt better. 

"Where is Charlie?" He asked warily. 

"She just stepped away to wash the knife. It will be only a minute until her return." Cas tilted his head, "do you need her for something?"

Dean waved away Castiel's concern, "bad dream. She and Jo died in it. Just wanted to make sure they were okay ya know?" He stared up at Cas through his lashes, "Jo is okay right?" Castiel's worried expression went into a blank look, carefully composed so Dean couldn't see his emotions. 

"What's wrong Cas, what happened to Jo? She was fine when we went to sleep in the trees so-" he looked around and saw that they were on the ground, the was no sleeping bag or uncomfortable stick poking his back. That is when it came crashing back. 

A pain in his abdomen. Castiel shouting. A hot knife. Jo staying behind.

Jo getting clawed open. 

"Dean..." Castiel sounded pained. Dean waited for the tears. His best friend since childhood was dead. Only psychopaths wouldn't be upset. No tears came. 

"How close is sunset?" Dean asked, not wanting to talk about it. 

"You were out for about four hours and the sun was still rising when we woke up. I'm guessing about eight hours?"

"That is quite and internal clock you got there Cas."

"Any idiot can tell the time by the sun." 

"No Cas, nobody can tell the time by the sun."

"Well how would you know when your work shift is over hm?"

"We work in the freaking mines genius."

Cas' face went bright red. "Oh." 

Dean chuckled and punched his arm lightly. "You never know though. Maybe the is a window at the top of the mines showing sunlight!" He let sarcasm leak into his tone. 

"I'm not very well at noticing sarcasm but I am assuming that statement contained a lot of it?" Cas said dryly. His face was still a adorably pink with embarrassment. Adorably in an objective way of course. 

"Sup bitches?" Charlie showed up from behind a tree holding a shining silver knife. 

"Hey Charlie." Dean smiled at the redhead and attempted to pull himself into sitting position. 

"Glad to see you awake sleeping beauty, I was about to ask Cas to kiss you awake."

"I don't understand that reference," Cas interjected. Dean just ignored him. 

"Oh but Charlie, it would have been pointless for my one true love is you."

"Okay smart ass. How is that boo boo of yours." 

Dean chuckled, "Haven't seen it yet. Was that you discreet way of saying Michael is nearby?"

"Nope, thank god." Charlie put the knife into a bag. Now that Dean was reminded of the wound he looked down to see a tight white bandage wrapped around his bare torso. 

"Um, Cas?"

"Hm?" Cas had wandered over to the bags, probably to search for food. He didn't look up to answer Dean's call. 

"Why am I shirtless? Also, where did this come from?" He picked at the white bandage. 

Cas looked up, "we got a sponsor who sent down three rolls, fresh string and a needle. Not that we need stitches anymore."

The white cloth was a little dirty but Dean couldn't see any blood. 

"Why am I not bleeding anymore?"

"We cauterized it," Cas answered, "Basically we forcefully scanned the wound. I'm surprised you aren't in more pain."

Dean smiled sadly, "doesn't hurt as much as other things do at the moment"

Cas' blue eyes welled up with tears. His face filled with concern. "Dean, what happened to Jo-"

"So you were gonna tell me what happened to my shirt?" Dean interrupted, he most certainly didn't want to talk about it right now. 

"Charlie washed it. We hung it up to dry over there," Castiel said softly, he pointed towards a rock that was soaking in the sun.

"Thank you."

He pushed himself up, grunting in pain a little as he did so. 

"You already an old man Winchester?" Charlie laughed. He turned around to see her walk up behind him, throwing his arm around her neck. "Need a little help?"

"Smart ass," Dean grumbled. He still leaned on her a little and let her help him walk over to the rock. 

He pulled on his shirt and sat down on the rock. Dean turned to look at Cas. "Hey man you-" he started to say but the other boy wasn't there. He turned to Charlie in confusion "where did he go?"

"Maybe he wanted to be alone for a little." She shrugged. He nodded and went to picking at the bandage while she sat beside him on the dirt. Charlie rested her head on his knee and looked up at him. "He never left your side while you were out you know."

That was surprising, "but Cas said I was out for hours though."

"I know." She smiled up at him softly then looked back down. He reached down and started playing with her hair, which was now down. (It had been in a ponytail earlier.)

Cas returned after ten minutes and raised an eyebrow at Dean and Charlie. "What are you doing?" 

He looked down at the French braid he had made absentmindedly. "I used to do Jess and Jo's hair before they went to school." 

Charlie reached back for the braid and tied it off. "So, are we gonna get going any time soon? I wanna find somewhere safe to sleep tonight, it is way too open here for my taste."

Dean nodded, "I think I can walk just fine. It isn't that bad."

Castiel nodded and motioned towards the packs, "we need to go hunting too. I checked for food earlier and we have very little left."

Charlie grinned, "you are speaking to the most skilled person when it comes to foraging for food." She jumped up and rubbed her hands together. "Shall we?"

_-_-+-_-_

Against the odds the day was almost fun. Charlie, Dean and Cas had unanimously decided, without even talking about it, that they needed to distract themselves from think of Jo and Kevin. 

Charlie was bubbly and cheerful. She drew Castiel out of his quiet she'll and had them all playing some game she called picnic. What happened was she would say something that started with the first letter of the alphabet like "I'm going on a picnic and I am bringing aluminum foil." Then she had Cas go with the next letter in the alphabet and including what she had said before. "I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing aluminum foil and bees." ("How do you plan on bringing bees Cas?" "You underestimate my determination Dean.")

Cas started teaching them about his favorite types of wildlife. Dean now knew that bees could fly up to 15 miles per hour. He made a mental note not to mess with any bees in the future. 

Dean told stories about his home. He told them about the surprise party he had for Sam. He told them about how stupid he and Jess were for not realizing how smitten they were for each other. ("if you are watching this Sammy go give Jess a kiss for me.) It was... peaceful, to say the least. But of course that peace couldn't last. 

The peace was interrupted by a certain blonde that wasn't Jo. 

"Yoo hoo, fairy gayfather, tis I, your charge's, friend's loyal servant."

Dean had separated from the group in order to check a rabbit burrow he had spotted. _"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up easy."_

"Well my dear Lilith," flashed a wicked grin, "I would call this a pleasant surprise except, oh yeah, I don't like you."

She clucked in disappointment, "oh Dean, I thought we were past such rude greetings."

"I was hoping we would never meet again to be completely honest, I would hate to kill such a pretty face."

"Well I have no such qualms," she grinned as she held up her shining blade, the same one used to kill Gordon. 

"I like your toy." He said before reaching for his pack. Then he remembered that Charlie still had his knife. Shit. 

"Where are your little friends," Lilith sneered, "too busy ditching to know?" 

Dean shrugged, "I could ask you the same question."

"Luci and Mr. Boo Boo are busy. I was put on watch."

"Why would you tell me this? Now I know your camp is nearby."

She cackled. "Cause you aren't going to live long enough to do anything about it." She held up her knife and ran to him. 

Only to be stopped by an arrow peaking out of her throat. 

"Hey thanks Cas-" Dean turned around, expecting to see familiar blue eyes. Only to be surprised at the red haired girl running into the clearing where Lilith had cornered Dean.

Charlie leaned over Lilith who was choking on her own blood, still alive. "That was for Kevin you bitch." 

"BOOM"

Dean looked up at his friend in amazement. He could hear Cas crashing in through the tree line. 

He grabbed Dean's shoulders, "are you okay Dean?" Panic colored Cas' eyes as he took in his whole figure, searching for any injuries. 

"I'm fine Cas," he waved away his friend's concern though it gave him faint butterflies. "You should have seen Charlie though, that girl is badass."

Charlie just blushed deeply. 

_-_-+-_-_

Later that night Dean was on watch again. They hadn't been able to find a really good spot to sleep for the night so they just decided to past out on the ground with someone on guard. 

Dean was the person on guard. 

Castiel was the person who couldn't sleep. 

"Hey Dean," Castiel murmured as he settled down next to the boy. 

He didn't even bother to look at him. "Hey Cas, you here to tell me more about those stars." 

A soft laugh, "I wasn't planning on it. Though I could tell you about Cassiopeia if you were in the mood."

"Pass, maybe tomorrow if I live that long." They sat in silence for a little bit, a comfortable one opposed to an awkward one. Dean looked over at Castiel who was staring at the sky, lost in thought. He let his eyes trace his cheekbones and the outline of his messy black hair. The corner of his blue eyes was barely visible but illuminated in the moonlight. Dean felt the urge to lean against the other boy and shut his eyes but he refrained. 

"Well how about you tell me about yourself?" Cas jumped in surprise. 

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause we barely know each other and for some reason we are supposed to trust each other."

Castiel made a noise in agreement. "All right, what would you like to know?"

"What is your job back at district four?"

Cas laughed, "really? I come from the fishing district and that is what you ask me?"

Dean felt his face go hot, "well if you win these games what would you like to do?"

Cas shifted and turned to stare at Dean with a curious expression on his face. "You truly wish to know?"

"Yes."

"Well don't laugh okay." Cas took a deep breath, "I want to work as a healer."

Dean nodded, "that isn't a bad idea."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. You are smart and there is never enough people for the job. I'm sure loads of people get boat injuries and such." Cas was silent for a while and Dean thought for a minute he offended him. "Did I say something wrong?"

Dean watched Cas turn to him and was surprised when the boy wrapped him in a hug. "You okay there Cas?"

"Thank you Dean." Castiel sounded really happy. 

"For what?"

"For understanding. You have to be the only person who got it right on the first try." Dean watched as Cas' face stretched into a beautiful smile, one that was all for him. The butterflies came back again. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY! I have no excuse for not updating but I am loving the support for what I have written. As an apology I got the destiel moving along a little bit. Also I have away some badass Charlie Bradbury (free of charge). I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully it will be before October (key word hopefully)


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those hounds only belonged in one place, hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol did I say before Christmas? I meant before Valentines day. ANYWAYS here is another chapter just for the few people still following my shitty story :)

Dean could have kissed whoever in the capitol had sent them the pie in the middle of the night. He moaned around each and every bite of it. The apple flavor was warm and perfectly sweet and he vowed that in his heaven, if there was none of this pie then he would consider it hell.

 

He looked up once he finished his third of the pie and saw Charlie’s faintly nauseated face. “What.”

 

“You are disgusting.” She looked down at the third Dean had given her. “I think you actually ruined my appetite.”

 

“Oh come on it was good pie, moaning at good food is a thing, right Cas?” Dean turned to face the other boy whose face had gone pale and the look of fear was in his eye.

 

“Well um, I have witnessed people moaning around their food before. However, I have also heard people having sex.” Cas blushed faintly, “it may have sounded more like the latter.” Dean sputtered as Charlie cackled. 

 

“I can’t lie that is actually really true.”

 

“I’m not that bad!”   
  


“Dean I think you just became the cheapest porn available to Panem.” Charlie winked at him. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

 

“Where are the other tributes when you need them?” Dean looked around hopefully in case that he was gonna find Michael in the bushes.

 

“They are probably sleeping. Nobody looks that good without at least three hours of it.” Dean laughed but winced when the pain flared.

 

“Dean-” Cas tried to say. But Dean already knew what the question was.

 

“I’m fine Cas. It is just twinging a little.”

 

“I was just going to bring up the sponsors. Maybe Bobby or Hester would be willing to send us something.”

 

Charlie’s eye brightened. “Oh yeah! Maybe Gilda could send us something like Bobby sent the stitches and stuff. But I bet Dean has a lot more sponsors than me right now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

 

“The free porn duh.” Dean slapped her as Cas snorted. A beeping sound filled the air and a small silver parachute came down and landed beside him. 

 

“Dean this is addressed to you.” He held out the silver canister carefully, as if it were about to explode. Dean took it from him muttering about how weird Cas was under his breath. He praised himself on the blush it brought to Cas’ cheeks.

 

He looked at the canister and read  _ To Dean _ in curled letters. Opening it up there was another note.

 

_ To Dean, _

 

_ Took you long enough to ask idjit. As soon as it was mentioned that you were still in pain somebody sent you this. As a side note, never moan like that  _ _ ever _ _ again. I valued what innocence I had thank you very much. Also, a lot of people are loving the Dean/Castiel friend ship thing so please don’t piss him off. _

 

_ Bobby _

 

_ PS Hester is licking her lips like a creepy bitch. Watch yourself. _

 

Dean took out a small jar labeled  _ Finis Sanguinis _ _.  _ “What the fuck is this?

 

Charlie grabbed the jar from his hands and read it. She obviously recognised it because she gasped and showed it to Cas whose eyes brightened in excitement. She turned to Dean “do you know what this is?”

 

“No?

 

“This is a stem cell cream invented in district three that can heal any non fatal wound in less than six hours.” She excitedly grabbed a knife and had Dean take off his shirt. She made a slice through the thick bandages and peeled them off.

 

Castiel looked skeptical of the wound. “Would it heal blood poisoning? I have heard of it but I have never heard it used in a case such as this one.”

 

Charlie frowned and stared at wound. “How would you know he has blood poisoning? I don’t see it.” 

 

Castiel looked at her in surprise, “isn’t it obvious?”

 

“No Cas,” Dean said, “it isn’t obvious.”

 

The dark haired boy frowned and stared at the wound, “you haven’t noticed how Dean is not only injured but physically ill.” He held his hand against Dean’s head. “Dean has been burning up all night.” Cas moved his hand to his neck, Dean’s heart missed a beat. “His pulse is very fast as well. Not to mention he is definitely pale.”

 

“So? I’m probably just sick.” Dean argued. He was going to move away from Castiel’s warm hands but something about them was very soothing. 

 

“Unless you have managed to catch a disease in this arena or something else is wrong, which I wouldn’t normally rule out, there is also this.” Castiel pulled Dean’s shirt completely out of the way and pulled off the bandage at the area where they had cauterized the wound. It was red and puffy and caused Charlie to make a gagging noise. “You are very lucky that it is so low and in the area it is Dean, also that the knife had not gone in too deep.” 

 

“How does that not hurt?” Charlie looked revolted. 

 

“I’m used to it. Also because o” Dean shrugged, ignoring Cas’ gentle hands on his neck and abdomen.

 

“Regardless, I do not wish to worsen the condition by using this on Dean if it will not fix the blood poisoning.” Castiel held it up and stared it down.

 

Dead watched Castiel with amazement, “damn you were serious about being a doctor.” Castiel tinted a faint shade of pink. A faint beeping noise filled the air and another parachute came down. Charlie grabbed it and read the note out loud.

 

“Dear Charlie, from my previous experience the cream is also an antibiotic so it should clear up any infection. If not then that sucks for Dean. Here is a little something a very insistent sponsor. From Gilda.” Charlie held out a little vial of some red dust. Her eyes watered and she smiled widely.

 

“Dorothy?” Dean asked.

 

“Dorothy.” Charlie confirmed.

 

“Dorothy?” Castiel seemed bewildered.

 

“It is okay Cas, nobody of any importance.” He smiled at Charlie who was still a little teary eyed.

 

Castiel looked annoyed about being left out of a very obvious secret but he held up the cream. “Let us put this on. We can stay put all day to ensure Dean rests while this is happening. The faster this finishes the better.”

 

Dean stayed as still as possible, despite the pain, and watched as Castiel spread the cream across his wound. The cream must have had a numbing effect because the pain died down from excruciating to bearable. 

 

Castiel stared at him worriedly. “Dean if this doesn’t work then you have to tell us. You will die if this does not work and I am not sure I would be able to go on if you died.” 

 

Dean nodded, “yeah it wouldn’t be fair to you I know. Up against other careers and shit without extra back up.”

 

Castiel furrowed his brow and tilted his head. “That is not what I meant Dean.” He pulled Dean’s shirt down and walked away silently. Charlie was the only one left with Dean.

 

“I think you made him upset.” She said in a conspiratorial tone. 

 

“What do you mean?” Dean looked after where the dark haired boy had walked away in the direction of the river. 

 

Charlie smiled and shook her head in amusement, “oh yeah of course, I forgot.”

 

“Forgot what?”

 

“You think he only wants around for your fighting ability.”

 

“That isn’t why he wants me around? He only started being our ally because he didn’t agree with the careers.”

 

Charlie laughed. “No you dumbass, it’s that you don’t seem to realise that he wants you around to play twenty questions!” She shoved him in amusement, “you know what I mean.” She walked over to the packs and dragged out her bow. “I’m going to scout the area, Cas should be back soon.” Turning on her heel, Charlie walked out of the cave.

 

“I don’t actually know  _ what _ you mean,” Dean muttered to himself.

 

-_-+-_-

 

As promised, six hours later Dean was almost completely healed. However, his nap was very unpleasantly by the bickering of Charlie and Castiel. 

 

“What the hell are you two arguing about now. Cas looked down guilty and opened his mouth to answer Dean. Charlie cut across whatever he was about to say though.

 

“I think we should go hunting for breakfast and Cas refuses to let me go alone. I tried to suggest taking him with me but he doesn’t want to come with me because it means leaving you so weak.” She sounded a bit like she was tattling on Cas.

 

He sighed and put on his dad voice. “Cas, you don’t decide what I am able to do or not. Charlie,” he turned to face her, “it is a bad idea to leave the camp unguarded and somebody recovering from an injury alone. It is an even worse idea to go hunting by yourself while there are careers.” Great, he sounded like a scolding parent, “for god’s sake don’t make me the responsible one.”

 

Charlie laugh, “well now that you are awake could we go hunting? We don’t have that much food left.”

 

Dean shrugged, “sure, Cas do you mind watching the camp? I have been hunting since I was young so I would probably be the most help. Anyways you look exhausted.” He gestured to Cas as if the other boy wasn’t aware of how he was wobbling on his feet.

 

The other boy glared as Dean then turned to stare at the cave opening longingly, “I wish to leave with you though I know what you say is probably true. If you insist I will remain here and guard the camp but I will  _ not  _ fall asleep.” 

 

Dean nodded “of course.”

 

Castiel’s glare softened and he gently touched the area where Dean’s wound was still healing. “Please be careful.”

 

Dean blushed and looked away, “yeah sure Cas.” He turned to Charlie who looked like she was repressing a smirk, “you ready to go red?”

 

He heard he snort but he dared not look back at her. Leading her through the cave exit and into the woods felt natural, as if it was Jo behind him instead getting ready to hunt for their next meal. Charlie had grabbed his pack on the way out and handed it to him.

 

About half an hour into the trek Charlie found a weird root vegetable she claimed was edible and wrapped it up in a large leaf before shoving it into the bag.

 

They next found a bird flying in the sky that Charlie shot down with barely a second thought. Dean jogged to the place it landed, very grateful when his side didn’t start to hurt, and pick it up by the feet to look at it. “Any idea what this is?”

 

“Looks familiar let us keep hunting.” Dean discovered soon that the jungle was most certainly not filled with the kind of things that he had read about when he had attended school. The bird was a called a groosling and the rabbit they had also caught was certainly not a part of a normal jungle’s food chain. 

 

Charlie suggested the cleaned the rabbit where they were so the wouldn’t attract any predators to the cave and Dean had to agree with her that is was a good idea. 

 

But it turned out to be an ambush.

 

“What do you think about Castiel? I mean I know how you think about him but honestly I can’t figure out how you feel.”

 

Dean coughed, “what? Why does my opinion matter?”

 

She shrugged, “you talk to him more than he talks to me. I just wanted your opinion on our unexpected ally.” The quesion seemed innocent enough but Dean caught the wicked glint in her eye. 

 

He groaned and wanted to hide his face but his hand were covered in blood. Instead he looked at the sky and muttered a ‘why me’ before turning back to answer her. 

 

“He has been helpful thus far and is probably the most emotionally stable person right now after Kevin and Jo dying. If one of us dies I believe he will get the other out of whatever situation that they were in that caused said person’s death.” Great, he sounded like a capitol commentator.

 

Charlie let out a short laugh, “okay Mr. ‘I blush at the mere mention of his name.’ You know it is okay to have emotions right? Jo certainly did.” They finished cleaning the meat and wrapped it up in a leaf before putting it into the pack. Dean processed what she had said once they started walking to the cave.

 

“Wait what?” He turned to face her.

 

“You didn’t know?” Charlie seemed surprised.

 

He opened his mouth to answer her but when Charlie screamed his thought process was cut off. He grabbed his knife and whipped around, prepared to knife whatever had hurt her. Dean saw a hand on her shoulder and grabbed it on instinct, slamming the person to the ground and holding the knife to their throat.

 

That is until he noticed who it was. 

 

“Cas?” He said in confusion.

 

“Dean,” he breathed. Cas’ eyes were panicked but some much relief filled his tone that you would have thought Dean was the president announcing that the games were over and everybody could go home. Green eyes stared into blue and stayed there until the bland terror left them.

 

“Cas what the hell you scared the crap out of me.” Charlie loved to interrupt things didn’t she. :Why did you leave the camp?”

 

Cas turned his head to look at her, “I thought something happened to you.”

 

Dean moved his knife away from Cas throat. As he leaned backward and put the knife into the side pocket of his bag Castiel leaned up to him and wrapped Dean in a tight embrace.

 

Dean made a noise of surprise but eventually hugged Cas back. He didn’t realize what an awkward situation they were in, what with him straddling the other boy and hugging him tightly until Charlie coughed, interrupting things again. He hastily stood up, definitely not blushing.

 

Charlie flashed a pointed stare at Dean and then turned to Cas. “Why did you think something happened to us?”

 

“I heard you screaming.” Dean felt his blood run cold. A couple years ago there had been a new kind of mutt introduced to the games. This mutt drove people crazy by mimicking the screams of the tributes. He had assumed that the mutt had been outlawed due to the victor of the games going crazy and killing himself. 

 

“Cas you don’t think.” Charlie looked around warily.

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah I think I do.”

 

That is when Dean heard a familiar girl screaming. 

 

“Jo.” Dean breathed in horror. He faced the two of them. “Guys we gotta get out of here now.” Charlie nodded and picked up her bow. 

 

They got to the cave where Cas had first heard the screams and packed up the stuff. There was absolutely no way they were spending their night in these creature’s territory. Kevin’s screams had joined the mix and Charlie was crying. 

 

They were about to leave when a new voice joined the banshee’s call. It was a woman’s voice and it sounded as if she was being tortured. She kept calling out for Charlie and begging for help. 

 

“Charlie it isn't real okay.” Dean tried to soothe his friend. He assumed it was Dorothy by how Charlie had started sobbing in response to the sound. 

 

“Dean!” It was a little boy's voice. He turned around slowly. “Dean please! He is hurting me please help me.” Dean’s blood ran cold. 

 

“Sam,” he whispered. 

 

“Shit,” said Charlie. His brother screamed again and Dean shouted Sam’s name. 

 

“Dean,” called another man’s voice. “Dean please.” 

 

“Dean!” Sam was hysterical. He ran after the voice of his brother and father shouting for them to tell him where they were. 

 

He burst through the clearing and saw two ragged forms. One had his father’s face and the other had his brother’s. Both smiled maliciously at him as he approached. 

 

“Dean!” The one with Sam's face sounded pained but the grin was cruel. Cas appeared behind Dean and a sharp pain went through his head before everything went black. 

 

-_-+-_-

 

“I swear if I pass out one more time today, I will  _ kill  _ somebody,” Dean growled at Charlie who was cleaning  the  wound Cas had left on his head. 

 

Charlie laughed in response, “careful Dean. The game makers may take you up on that threat.” Dean grinned at her dry tone. 

 

“Well we can’t have that now can we? It is not like this is a murder game is it?” Charlie laughed again and pressed the wet bandage back onto the back of his head.

 

“Glad to see you are feeling better Dean.” Castiel had snuck into the clearing without Dean noticing him. 

 

“Oh hey Cas.” He flashed a quick smile and grabbed the damp mound on his head. “I can just hold it Charlie.”

 

“Yeah sure,” Charlie waved her hand dismissively as she went to sit across from Dean. She nudged Castiel and looked at Dean pointedly. Cas stared at her in confusion, tilting his head in a way that was certainly not adorable. Charlie rolled her eyes and gestured to Dean again. He looked even more confused than before.

 

“You remember what we talked about earlier while somebody was napping?” Cas shook his head. “About a certain something we both saw.”

 

Cas sighed and leaned towards Charlie to whisper in her ear. “I do not understand you.” Charlie audible growled. As much as Dean was enjoying the look on their faces, he was as equally confused as Cas was, and if there was one thing Dean did not have it was patience. 

 

“For fucks sake Charlie spit it out.”

 

“Who were the people that the Banshees took the form of.” Dean sat up straight and stared her down. He flashed his eyes accusingly at a very guilty looking Castiel.

 

“In my defense I had no idea she was going to ask you that.” Dean’s stare turned evil and Cas wisely shut his mouth.

 

“Come on Dean, we are your friends don’t you trust us?”

 

“Of course Charlie but I don’t trust the millions of people watching this.”

 

“Honestly they probably want to know as well.”

 

“Well I am not going to say anything until a sponsor sends me two pies.” Dean smiled smugly. There was no way anybody would care that much about his personal life to spend money on it. 

 

Charlie rolled her eyes and prepared another argument. She was stopped before making it by a noise.

 

“Beep, beep, beep, beep.” Dean froze.

 

“You gotta be fucking with me.”

 

Cas stared at the sky shocked as a large silver parachute landed on the ground in front of them. Whatever the contents were smelled  _ amazing _ . Dean reached over and opened it to find three hot, individually wrapped pies.

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” he repeated himself.

 

“Time to talk Dean!” Charlie chirped. He looked to Cas for backup.

 

“You did make a deal Dean.” Cas looked even more guilty.

 

“You guys suck, you know that right.” Charlie shrugged and Cas seemed to tint sightly pink. Dean sighed, “alright it was Sam and John.”

 

“And they are?” Charlie prompted.

 

“My family, Sam is my brother and John is my burden to bear.”

 

“Who is John?” Cas asked gently. He stood up and walked over to sit beside Dean.

 

“My dad.” Cas recoiled in surprise. Charlie furrowed her brow in confusion. 

 

“I was under the impression you father was dead Dean.” Cas sounded cool as a cucumber but there was a hint of betrayal hidden in his tone.

 

“He is, he killed himself a couple years ago. I still have to deal with him though whenever he comes back to bother me for free booze. I had to drop out of school to keep Sammy and I fed.” Dean could practically hear Sam groan back at home about how he had asked Dean to never call him that.

 

“I’m confused. Why did you drop out of school, and how is your father a dead peacekeeper?” Of course Cas was confused.

 

“I figured you guys would be.” Dean sighed, “buckle in bitches it is story time.” He thought back to the day he decided he would drop out.

 

-_-+-_-

 

_ “Hey Ellen!” Dean shouted for the older woman’s attention as he walked into the roadhouse. She looked up at him and her smile quickly turned into a frown. _

 

_ “Dean Winchester what did you do to your face?” She glared him down and Dean swore. He had forgotten about the bruise ringing his left eye. _

 

_ “I stole an orange from the grocers again,” he lied, “and the shopkeeper wasn’t happy.” He winked, with his right eye of course, and sat at the table nearest to Ellen. _

 

_ “Mhm, I’m sure that Jo would agree, seeing as she came back panicking because you hadn’t shown up to your own surprise birthday party.”  _

 

_ “I had a surprise party?” Dean looked around for Jo and glared at her. He had told her not to throw any sort of party for him. She flushed and turned away. _

 

_ “Don’t try to change the subject. I know for a fact that it wasn’t the orange seller because he was getting drunk all day today, and those bruises are not fresh.” Ellen put both hands on her hips and stared him down. He never gave Ellen enough credit. She was smarter than half the people in this town and scared peacekeepers into line. Also, she had the only functioning restaurant in the whole town which took no small amount of effort.  _

 

_ “It was nothing Ellen, somebody was just looking for dad.” Dean stared off at nothing in particular. He still remembered when he came home to see his dad’s journal open to a page with just four words on it. ‘I am coming Mary.’ _

 

_ “Another one?” Ellen asked him. “What did they want with the devil this time?” _

 

_ “Taxes were due.” _

 

_ “Oh Dean,” Ellen smiled sadly at him, sliding into the booth. She wrapped her arms around the boy as he ducked his head into her shoulder, crying softly. He ducked his head down so nobody could see him cry. _

 

_ “I don’t know what I am going to do Ellen. Sammy hasn’t had a decent meal in weeks and I’m afraid they are going to take the house from us.” Dean whispered his fears to Ellen softly. She was the closest thing that Dean had to a parent and it felt pretty great.  _

 

_ “I could give you a job here?” She made the offer gently. _

 

_ “I would need to be working full time to be able to make enough money Ellen. I have to go to school and-” Dean pulled out of the hug and stared at Ellen. “It is my birthday.” _

 

_ “Yes?” _ __  
  


_ “Which means I’m sixteen.” Ellen looked at him in confusion.  _

 

_ “Where are you going with this boy? Spit it out.” _

 

_ “I can drop out of school!” His eyes brightened. “I can get a job doing something stupid and keep hunting to sell to others. I could take care of Sammy!” _

 

_ She stared at him too surprised to say anything as he forced his way past Ellen. His dad may have- _

 

‘No Dean’ _ he chided himself  _ ‘don’t dwell on the past. Help Sammy, it is what he would have wanted.’

 

-_-+-_-

“A month later I was out of school. A year after that my father came back as good as new.” Dean picked up his knife and cut himself a slice of the pie. 

 

Cas was staring off into space but Charlie stared at Dean with a sympathetic face. “Oh Dean, I am so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be it is not like I’ll ever see him again..” 

 

Cas snapped out out whatever trance or shock he was in. His eyes were stormy and he was not gentle when he picked up Dean and threw him against a tree. Cas put his arm against Dean’s throat and glared while Charlie protested in the background.

 

“Dean Winchester who the hell do you think you are. I am hunted by my old friends, also know as the careers, because I rebelled against them even though I knew it was borderline suicidal. I did it, all of it for you. So when you keep insisting you will never see him again or that you will never be getting out of here you not only insult your own skills but  _ me _ .”

 

Castiel pressed his face into Dean’s, so close that if he got any closer it would almost be a kiss. He then hissed out the last part of the speech “It insults me that you dare to think that after all of that I would even think of letting you leave this place dead rather than alive so stop. You can’t give up on me already.”

 

Suddenly the other boy froze as if realizing what he was doing. If Dean wasn’t crazy and he didn’t know Cas the way he did he would have sworn that those glorious blue eyes flicked down to his lips. Cas pushed away Dean and said, “don’t you dare forget that.” Dean watched in shock as Cas walked away. 

 

Slowly, he turned to face Charlie, her face mirroring the shock that Dean himself was in. They just stood there for couple minutes, processing exactly what had just gone down.

 

“The hell?” Charlie asked.

 

“I know right,” Dean gestured in a ‘do you get me’ way, “what is his problem?”

 

“Maybe he is just mad you dropped out of school and he took your normal self deprecation as an insult?” 

 

Dean gasped in fake indignation, “self deprecating? Why I never-”

 

“Can it Winchester, you aren’t funny.”

 

“Fuck you, I’m hilarious.”

 

Charlie clucked sympathetically, “no you are not. God, you and Dorothy would get along like a house on fire.”

 

“Is that because I am comedy gold and too hard to resist?” Dean winked at her, glad that he could feel the tension Cas had cause ebbing out of area.

 

“No because you are both total dorks that think you are cool and have a thing for really smart people.” Dean cackled in laughter.

 

“Speaking of which, what did she send you earlier?” Dean inquired. He walked over from where he had been by the tree and grabbed at the pie.

 

Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out the gift. “This little thing?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” He shoveled a bite of pie in his face and moaned around it.

 

Charlie laughed, “okay, first of all the moaning again. Second the information is worth half of your pie.”

 

“No deal.”

 

“Stingy.”

 

“May be true but this pie is  _ mine _ .” Dean shoved a bite into his face to prove his point.

 

She glared at him, “if you don’t I’ll tell Castiel you want to fuck him.”

 

Dean spit out his pie and started choking. She just watched him smugly as he fought to get his breath. “The fuck you talking about?”

 

Charlie smiled innocently, “it was just a joke Dean. Why are you so worked up?”

 

“Just take the fucking pie,’ he grumbled. 

 

She smiled victoriously and calmly took the apple pie from the two left over. “It is a special kind of sleeping dust from home. My girlfriend accidently discovered it.”

 

“How do you  _ accidentally  _ discover something?” Dean furrowed his brows.

 

“A long story involving a dare and a group of people who were probably high.” 

 

Dean leaned in, “now  _ that  _ is a story I want to hear.”

 

_-_+_-_

 

Cas returned with a bag full of root vegetables like the ones Dean and Charlie had found earlier that day. It was nearly dark out so Charlie decided to risk it and start a fire. Poking the roots onto a stick made them cook well. They didn’t taste too bad, in fact they were kind of nutty. 

 

The three of them were silent due to the awkward tension. Eventually Charlie broke the silence when she offered to take the first watch. Cas only grunted in acknowledgement then went to get his bag.

 

“Talk to him.” Charlie hissed while Cas was out of earshot.

 

“About what?” Anxiety filled Dean as he stared at the boy while he reached down.

 

“I don’t know. Anything! He is your friend Dean whether you like it or not.” Charlie stood up and walked away.

 

Dean glared at her in betrayal before turning to see Cas had started to climb back into their little cave. Steeling his nerves, he followed him in.

 

“Cas?” Dean asked gently.

 

“I have no interest in speaking to you now Dean.” Cas said in a monotone voice.

 

Dean nodded although he knew Cas couldn’t see him. “Okay I was just going to finish the story from earlier. I didn’t tell Charlie this part but I thought you may want to hear it. However if you have no interest…” Dean shrugged and pulled out his sleeping bag.

 

It only took moments after lying down for Cas to groan, roll over and demand “fine tell me.”

 

Dean smiled softly and began the end of the story. “So you know about the note and the disappearance. You also know he is still alive. I may not have had the best reunion with him.”

 

_-_+_-_

 

_ Dean smiled at the woman on the other side of the bar flirtatiously. She was a peacekeeper which meant she had the money to spend on some extra beer, all she needed was a pretty face to convince her. Naturally, as resident pretty face he more than filled that role. _

 

_ “So you said one more beer right?” Dean winked at her and held out the cup full of warm amber liquid. _

 

_ “Oh no,” the woman waved her hand, “I really - hic - shouldn’t.” _

 

_ He pouted, “you sure? You are a peacekeeper and you are not on duty. What harm could one more beer do?” _

 

_ She smiled flirtatiously back and it took everything Dean had in him not to throw up on her. She was easily forty and he was 17. “Well if you insist Dean-” _

 

_ “Winchester.” _

 

_ The woman frowned, “Winchester? That sounds familiar. Any relation to my partner John?” _

 

_ Dean strained to keep the flirt smile on his face. He attempted a light laugh, “no Johns in this family, sorry. The last one died a year ago.” _

 

_ The woman nodded, “of course. John would have mentioned you probably. Far as I know John’s only family is his son.” She thought for a minute then added, “probably.” Her words were slurring a little now. “I will have another beer to drink to your John.” Dean hadn’t noticed her chug the other beer. Grabbing the empty glass he refilled it and placed it in front of her. _

 

_ “Enjoy.” _

 

_ “Oh trust me, I’m definitely am going to enjoy.” She winked, “I got a view and a drink, how could I not?” Dean smiled one more time and went over to another peacekeeper asking for a shot. A couple minutes after talking to the woman he heard her shout with excitement.  _

 

_ “John, there you are!” Dean turned around to see a man dressed in a peacekeeper uniform. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back and neat. Even all cleaned up Dean could recognise him. _

 

_ Dad. _

 

_ John walked up to the woman, “hey Tara.” He studied her disapprovingly, “did you seriously let the bartender force you to buy more drink again?” _

 

_ “Hey, those other times I genuinely wanted to drink some more food.” Tara’s protests sounded feeble even to Dean’s ears. _

 

_ “Drink more food?” John asked. _

 

_ “Shut up I’m drunk.” Tara nudged him, “the bartender in this bar is just really pretty. Even you would think so.” She sat there pensively for a moment before squealing in excitement. “Maybe we could have a three-” _

 

_ “Okay Tara, you are just embarrassing yourself at this point. Let’s go.” John forcefully grabbed her and started to lead her to the door way. _

 

_ “Hey Dean!” Ellen called. She was walking inside holding a pale and shaky looking man. “Can you go clean up outside? Somebody vomited.” Dean snapped to attention and grabbed the ‘vomit bucket.’ They were the only bar in the whole district because people generally didn’t have time to go to bars all that much, meaning the other bars got shut down due to lack of business. So, that meant when people actually got the time to drink, they never did things halfway. Which meant getting so drunk they threw up.  _

 

_ When Dean turned around he made eye contact with John. His entire body had seized up in shock and panic. John stared at Dean while the boy calmly held the eye contact with a careful blank expression. _

 

_ “Dean what the hell are you waiting for?” Ellen asked. She had returned from putting the man into a chair. She looked at where Dean was facing and he face turned dark. “You have some nerve you son of a bitch.” _

 

_ Tara looked at John in confusion, “what are they talkin bout John?” _

 

_ “Nothing Tara, let us just go.” He turned around to leave. Of course that was the exact moment Sammy decided to show up.  _

 

_ “Hey Dean! You will never guess what Jess told me in school-” Sam cut himself off and grinned wildly. “Dad!” He launched himself at John and surrounded his waist with a hug. “I can’t believe it?” _

 

_ “Dad?” Tara asked. “Is this Sam? The little genius?” _

 

_ “Yeah, I have been meaning to see him for a while. I haven’t been home all that much to take care of him.” John laughed nervously. _

 

_ “Haven’t been home huh?” Dean asked. He dropped the vomit bucket and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him to his side. “Is that what you call disappearing for a year and making us think you committed suicide?” He had said it a little too loud. Dean and John looked around as they noticed the entire bar had fallen silent. “Also, wanna tell me how she knows about Sam?” _

 

_ “Dean can we not do this here.” _

 

_ “No I would prefer an audience so you can’t go disappearing on me.” _

 

_ Tara was growing increasingly confused with each passing sentence. “Wait, you two know each other?” _

 

_ John raised an eyebrow. “Why? Do you know him?” _

 

_ “Of course, he is the bartender.”  _

 

_ Ellen lost her patience, “yeah, Dean has been supporting Sam which is more than you can say you son of a bitch. No you best go back to where ever you have been hiding this past year or I swear to god I will punch you. Even if you are screwing a peacekeeper.” _

 

_ “Ellen,” Sam hissed. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “I think he  _ is  _ a peacekeeper.” _

 

_ Ellen looked back at John with pure hatred on her face. “Get the fuck out of this bar John, and stay away.” _

 

_ _-_+_-_ _

 

Dean was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice Cas sneaking up beside him and grabbing his hand. “I am sorry Dean.”

 

“Don’t be, I’m fine.”

 

“No, you are not.” Dean laughed humorlessly. Cas squeezed his hand and nudged his shoulder. Seeing the offer for what it was Dean rested his head on it. “So Ellen told John to leave and that is it? End of story?”

 

“Pretty much. My best part about it is that Tara is actually pretty cool when she isn’t completely hammered. We were talking one time and she confessed she had no idea I existed. John told her he had an eleven year old and that the rest of his family was too shameful to speak about. I asked him about it and all he said was ‘you are not my son’ then ordered a beer.”

 

“He sounds shitty.”

 

“Yeah, even his lucky charm that he was going to use to ‘kill his arch rival’ was shitty luck. He just gave it to me so I wouldn’t get reaped and therefore would be able to keep supplying him booze.” 

 

Castiel turned around and hugged Dean tightly, “I am sorry for going off at you earlier.”

 

“Nah don’t be. These games have been stressful and you needed to vent.” Dean shrugged even though they were still hugging. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

 

“On the contrary, I meant every word of it. But I probably should have gone about that better.”

 

Dean sighed and pulled out of the hug. He refused to have Cas stick around out of some sense of misguided loyalty. If Cas had meant what he said earlier then in the future, then if Dean let it develop if Cas had to choose between saving himself or saving Dean he might make the wrong choice. He pulled away before the point that he knew he would never let go.  “Just go to sleep Cas okay.”

 

“Dean-”

 

“Go to sleep.” Cas sighed and Dean could hear him move away in the dark. It took only moments to unroll the sleeping mat and crawl in. His last thought before the darkness of sleep was that for Dean himself there was no way to fix his own situation. If he had to choose between saving Cas or saving himself the choice would be simple.

 

He would save Cas every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter answered the confusion over John killing himself. I actually hate Mr. Winchester so please, come share the hatred with me even if it is just for one story. Also next chapter will be a while but I AM NOT DROPPING THIS STORY I SWEAR! Tune in next time for pain :)


End file.
